Night's Daughter
by nrgizerbunne
Summary: I know it says it's a book but this is really a book I'm writing and wanted criticted. When LEna "Starr" Keller "Ravenwing" moves to a small town in Montana she meets Toyn Moon and for the first time she might finally start to live.


**INTRO**

**The first day at a new school is always stressful. Between the new building and all the people who want to be your best friend; I often feel like turning and running screaming out the doors. Dad knows I hate moving so much, and every time we move he says this is the last time. A few months later we're packing up and rolling out of town. I know my dad loves me and all but just once, I wish he wouldn't screw things up. It seems like every time he gets a good job that could actually provide for us he does something stupid and gets fired; this time his boss at the factory caught him sleeping in one of the back rooms. **

**So needless to say if my dad had just drank the coffee that I had made him that morning, instead of claiming he would buy a Starbucks coffee on the way to work, and finding out he forgot his wallet; He wouldn't have fallen a sleep and I never would have had to move to Jacksville, Montana. My life changed the minute I set foot into the history room on my first day, and saw his face. The chain of events that was to be set into motion because of a spur of the moment decision, were drastic. I can't help but wonder if I knew on that first day not to sit by the boy with the black hair and green eyes, if I would change my mind and sit alone in the back. Maybe if I knew what was going to happen, I would've done things differently. Right, now.....I doubt I would change a thing. **

**Chapter One**

**It was hot the day I drove into the parking lot of Northwest High School that morning. As I drove down the rows of vehicles, I couldn't help notice that out of all the cars mine was the only one that wasn't covered in dust. My red Mustang stood out next to every car in the lot also because every other vehicle was an old car or a truck. I bit my lip as I pulled into a spot next to a tan car, usually I'm an extremely confident person****, but this school was different from every other one because it wasn't big and flashy.**** I peeled my legs off of the leather interior and slammed the door. I pulled my backpack out of the back seat and ran my hand through my hair before walk towards the school's front doors. **

**I was half way there when I noticed that every one was watching me. And they all were clearing out of my way as I processed, it was almost like walking a catwalk. Then I noticed the way every single guy was watching me from the shoulders down; which was weird because no guys at my old schools paid any attention to me. (The weird girl with the weird waist long red blonde hair, the bright clothes and boots). Then I noticed that all the girls were wearing capris and tee-shirts and tennis shoes. I was wearing my shorts with a hand print on the back pocket, my black heeled boots, and a bright lime green halter top. Oh, man….I thought as I watched all the girls give me the stink eyes as I passed, it's just like me to step on toes on my first day. **

**I slipped through the front door of the school none to soon. This could be an interesting day. Or it could also be suicide, but I myself was usually up for just about anything. This could turn out to be extremely fun. **

**I rolled my eyes and dug my schedule out of my back pocket. Man who ever did my schedule seriously must not like me. I was in every AP class in the whole building. What world these people think I'm from, must be filled with brains and well smart people. Defiantly not me the only classes I could ever pass with anything above a C in were PE and Music. Thank goodness they put me in music, I might have a hissy fit other wise. And PE was mandatory so there were at least two classes I could pass.**

**I was supposed to report to the office first thing this morning for some one to show me around. Well, I would if I could even find the office. I walked down the hall and turned the corner. As I wandered I couldn't help but notice that this school was seriously weird. The walls were painted bright purple and every single door in the building must be a different shade of green. (I mean, yeah, I was totally into rocking bright colors but this was too much)! And they either had a lot of school spirit or they worshiped cats. Every locker had a picture of a panther on it and every available space on the walls was filled to max with signs that read "Go Panthers!" and "Panthers rock it at State!" and even "Don't wait to get your tickets to Prom, this years theme is "Jungle Safari"!" Totally creepy.**

**Then I saw the bulletin board. Jeez more panthers. I walked closer to get a better look. At my old schools their boards were almost bare except for the notices of after school activities and party notices. Every thing got spread by word of mouth. That way anyone who wasn't welcome didn't even know what they were missing. Here it seemed like every accomplishment that was ever made was posted. **

**And wow, were there a lot of awards. And it seemed like there were a select few face in the pictures. I was also willing to bet the names in the articles were the names of the people in the pictures. Football awards, musical achievements, cheerleading, mathletes, essay awards, and what seemed like a whole list of other things. There was even one on a guy who saved a little girl from being attacked by a bear. That guy also so many awards and trophies it wasn't funny. It seems like they all are regular celebrities in this town. **

**"Um, can I help you? Students aren't allowed in the school until eight."**

**I whipped around and almost ran right into the women behind me.**

"**Yeah I was looking for the office I'm Starr Keller, the new student."**

**The lady smiled, "Well you don't need to look any farther then a little to the right of the bulletin board."**

**I turned to see "Office" printed in bold letters across the green door.**

"**Oh, well thank you."**

**She smiled, "Sure thing honey. Right this way I'll tell the principal you're here."**

**I followed her into the room and was immediately meet with all the eyes of every guy in the room sizing me up.**

"**Great," I whispered and started to walk towards the front desk.**

"**Hey new girl."**

**I spun around ready to the guy a nasty glare. And I meet the eyes of one of the guys on the board, the mathlete. As I looked at him I couldn't picture this guy as a geek. He wasn't thin even though he wasn't muscular either, and he had one of the prettiest faces I could ever remember seeing. I met his eyes again to see him gazing at me with a knowing look. I could feel my face starting to burn. He knew I was checking him out and he had probably been expecting that I would. **

"**What do you want?" I asked.**

**He smiled, "Nothing, just it's nice to finally get an interesting person at this school." He laughed, "I have a feeling things will start to get interesting now."**

**Okay what's this guys angle, "What,"**

"**Starr?"**

**I turned to see the women from the hall standing in front of a door marked "Principal" **

"**The principal is ready to see you."**

**I looked back at the guy and sighed. I twirled on my heel and walked into the principal's office. I groaned**

**God even the principal was sucked into the school spirit universe. **

"**Hello Starr."**

"**Hello." I said awkwardly as I smiled at the middle aged man sitting behind the desk.**

"**Please sit down." He said gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk.**

**I slowly made my way to the farthest chair from his desk.**

"**So Starr what do you think of our school?"**

"**Well, sir it's very…different from my other schools." **

**The principal smiled, "Well different and you can call my Mr. Taylor, Starr."**

**I winced, "Actually, Sir, I mean Mr. Taylor I prefer to go by Lena, my middle name."**

"**Oh, well," Mr. Taylor shrugged and smiled, "Lena, then, I just wanted to call you into the office to see if you have any questions before I sent off to first period."**

**I pulled my schedule out of my pocket and pushed it towards him, "Well Mr. Taylor, there was a mistake in my schedule."**

**He picked it up and looked it over before handing it back to me. **

"**No, there's no mistake. I personally arranged your schedule. Every class on your schedule, I believe you are capable of easily acing."**

"**Um, Mr. Taylor I don't know if you were aware but at all my other schools I had some difficulties in, well, every class. And those were just regular classes! Not AP classes." **

**Mr. Taylor sighed and patted my shoulder, "Lena, at this school some new students find that upon entering our halls they find that they can excel in areas they never imagined! I'm sure you'll be just fine."**

**Sure, would this guy be disappointed when I the history teacher asks me who won the civil war and I say "um…seventeen?". Poor guy.**

"**Now!" Mr. Taylor walked around his desk and walked me to the door. "There is one of our high honors students waiting out in the lobby for you. He is suppose to show you were your classes are today and to help you find anything else that you might need"**

**How about a plane ticket out of Montana?**

"**Mr. Taylor, sir, I really don't think that there is any need to have some one follow me around all day. I'm sure I can find all my classes by my self."**

**He shook his head and opened the door for me. "Lena, the honors students have made it a habit to help new students fit in around school. All you need to do is ask questions, if you have no questions…well when he starts babbling about numbers and golf just smile and nod."**

**I laughed and shook my head as I walked out of his office, "Alright, sir thank you."**

**I turned to walk away, "Lena?"**

"**Yes Sir?"**

"**It's Mr. Taylor."**

"**Oh, Sorry Mr. Taylor."**

**He waved and shut his door.**

**Man is that guy as nutty as a fruit cake or what?**

**I looked around the main lobby for the honor student but the only one besides the lady from the hall (who I'm guessing is the secretary) was that rude guy with the cute blue eyes.**

**I walked up to the front desk and cleared my throat, "Excuse me but Mr. Taylor said there was suppose to be an honors student here to show me around the school?"**

**She looked up and smiled, "Yes dear, he's right over there."**

**I froze. No it couldn't be.**

**I looked over my shoulder and looked at the blue eyed guy. He smiled and gave me a half wave.**

**I turned back to the front desk and leaned closer to the secretary, "You mean that guy?"**

**She looked at him, "Dear, he's the only other person in the room."**

**Crap.**

**Maybe if I'm really stealthy I can just walk by him with out him even noticing I'm there.**

"**Thank you."**

**She smiled, "Sure thing honey," and turned back to her computer.**

**I turned around slowly and with out making eye contact slowly walk towards the door. Feew! I made.**

"**Did you really think that would work?"**

**I froze with my hand on the door knob. Dang it. Well, why did I honestly think it would work?**

**I turned around and tried to look innocent. "Think what would work?"**

**The guy just shook his head and laughed. Then he grasped my arm, "Come on." And pulled me out of the way to he could open the door and push me into the hall way.**

**As soon as the door closed I took off down the hall.**

"**Starr, were are you going?"**

**I twirled around, "How do you know my name?"**

"**Everyone knows your name, Starr, our town doesn't get many new kids." He shrugged, "Apparently not many kids our age want to move to a town surrounded my trees and wild animals."**

**Gee that does make any sense at ALL!**

"**Yeah well I didn't choose to move here either. I was forced."**

**I turned around and started walking away from him again. I pulled out my schedule and tried to find room number six.**

"**Don't you need my help finding your classes?" The guy called down the hall.**

**I kept walking, "Does it look like I need your help?"**

"**You're going the wrong way."**

**I stopped and sighed and rolled my eyes. This smart guy was getting on my nerves.**

**I turned and slowly walked back to him. I threw my hands in the air, "Fine smart guy, if you are determined to be annoying then show me were room six is.**

**He smiled, and gestured down the hall, "This way."**

**I sighed and fell into line beside him.**

"**By the way my name isn't smart guy, it's Aidan Moon. Not as unusual as Starr but mine isn't exactly a Steve either though."**

"**Okay, Aidan, first off my names Lena, and second unless you want to get your eye balls dug out with a dull spoon…don't even call me Starr."**

**Aidan threw back his head and laughed. "Alright. See I knew things were going to get interesting around here now that you were here."**

**I stopped and cocked my head at him and cross my arms, "What in the heck is that suppose to means?"**

**Aidan kept walking. **

**When he realized that I wasn't following him he turned around and walked back to me.**

**When he stopped right in front of me, and sighed, "All I meant is sometimes you can just tell when you meet an exciting person. And exciting people usually have trouble and excitement sticking to them like hot glue."**

"**Geez you just met me, like, five minutes ago and you already think you know me! Jerk."**

**I started walking again.**

**Aidan caught up with me easily.**

**He put his hand on my arm and stopped me.**

"**Lena, it was a complement. Wouldn't you rather be exciting so dull that just being in your presence made people start to drool?"**

**I gave Aidan a weird look. Then I laughed. "Man you're weird!"**

**He smiled, "One of my many claims to fame."**

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"**

**I jumped three feet in the air. "What in the heck was that?"**

"**The bell. We have four minutes to get to class." Aidan started walking again as kids started to flow through the doors. I started to walk after him, while thinking, this is the strangest place in the entire world. The bell sounds like a car alarm.**

**Aidan pushed me into room six about two seconds before the bell rang.**

**This was the part I hated the most out of all the things about new schools. The teacher was probably going to make me introduce myself to everyone and tell them something about my self.**

"**Relax," Aidan whispered into my ear as he pulled me up to the teachers desk, "maybe he won't make you introduce yourself."**

**How did he know….**

"**Hello Starr! Welcome to my class and to Northeast High!"**

**I looked up to see a older man with black hair and a tinier waist line then me.**

"**Hello." I tried to smile sincerely.**

**He reached out to shake my hand, "I think I speak for every body when I say that we all welcome you warmly to our town."**

"**Oh um thanks." Were the heck did Aidan go to?**

"**So Starr would you like to introduce yourself to the class and tell us something about yourself?"**

**I interlay rolled my eyes and thought take that Aidan.**

**I heard a choked sound come from the back of the room.**

**I sighed, "Sure, Mr…."**

"**Oh!" He turned red, "Sorry, Mr. Lane."**

**I turned around and almost passed out. There was probably easily about sixty kids in the room, and they were all staring at me.**

**I could feel a cold sweat start to run down my back as I opened my mouth.**

"**Um, well my names Starr ****(last name)****, but um I like to be called Lena."**

**I looked around the room and started to get nauseous.**

"**Uh, um well I play guitar and love being out side."**

**I walked quickly to a desk back by Aidan. I knew my face was thirteen different shades of red. "Ick."**

"**You did fine Lena."**

**I looked up and smiled at Aidan.**

"**Thank you." I mouthed to him. He smiled and turned forward.**

**I turned to face the front and as I listened to Mr. Lane drown on about molecules and atoms, I thought okay now I only have to do this eight more time. **

**I smacked my head on the desk, "Oy!"**

"**Miss (Last name)?" I whipped my head up to look at Mr. Lane.**

"**What is the definition of a proton?"**

"**Seventeen?"**

"**Oh my God!" I grabbed a tray and got in line in the lunch room.**

**I had survived four more periods of introductions after Mr. Lane's class. All were barely understandable, but on the positive side I had Aidan in all of my class and he always was there to give me sympathetic looks after I bumbled things up and told every one that I named my self Starr when I was five because I wanted to be a hippie.**

"**Thank the whole freakin world that it over…for now at least." I shrugged.**

**Aidan hit me with his tray and grabbed cherry jello and a burger. "You're fine. You were just nervous."**

"**Yeah well most people don't completely freak out and tell everyone their life story when they have to speak in front of a group.**

"**Well, that hippie bit was hilarious!" Aidan started to laugh then coughed when I shot him a not amused look.**

"**Okay so I told everyone the reason I'm named Starr so what?"**

"**Oh I'm sure it'll be just fine…everyone just thinks you're a little nutty."**

**I handed my money to the lady at the register, "Nutty! They're all nutty!"**

"**Yes, well that may be the truth. But they don't know that."**

**I snorted as I slid my tray onto a table and sat across from Aidan. "Well then some one should tell them."**

"**I couldn't agree more."**

**I looked down at my food and poked the meat loaf, "Gaaack!" I pushed my plate away. "I think it moved!"**

**Aidan took my tray and threw it in the trash behind him. Then he gave me part of his burger. "Don't you know that your never suppose to take the special?"**

**I picked a piece off of the burger and hesitantly tried a bite. Good, "I don't I've always went to hoity toity prep schools."**

**Aidan's mouth dropped open. "Are you joking? You're like the most different person I think I've ever met." He paused, "Actually maybe it's not that weird considering I've lived in Montana between trees, trees, and more trees my whole life, but girl you don't seem like the typical prep school girl."**

**I almost choked on the burger, "I know right."**

**I stole his milk and drank a swig.**

"**See my mom died in an accident when I was just eight and my dad remarried almost right away. Charlotte has been my mom ever since. But she is what she calls "an accomplished women", when she is just a pain in the butt. She convinced my, dad after I got into a fight in sixth grade a beat a girl up, that I needed molding. I've been in prep schools ever since."**

**Aidan frowned, "Well how come she let you come back to public then?"**

"**She didn't. My dad divorced her after she tried to fire our secretary. Who just happened to be my uncle Lou and my dad's brother."**

"**Nice." Aidan looked behind him and I groaned.**

"**What?" I turned to see what he was looking at. **

"**Oh, nothing just my brother decided to make an appearance in the lunch room today and well things tend to get messy when he actually comes to lunch." **

**That makes no sense. I turned more fully in my seat to get a better look at this brother. I scanned the room until I saw a large group of people surrounding a guy in the middle.**

**I stood up slightly to get a better look a the guy, but his back was to me as he headed toward the door. **

"**Shoot." I muttered.**

**I sat down and stole Aidan's milk. As I took a drink, I look up at the door and caught sight of a shock of midnight black hair, then he disappeared through into the hall.**

**Wow. That guy must be something. **

**All of a sudden Aidan snapped his fingers in my face. "Hey, welcome back to earth Armstrong."**

**I shook my head and threw the empty milk carton at his head, "Funny Aidan."**

**I turned back to look at the door way again.**

"**Oh man, please don't tell me you have it to!" I gave Aidan a strange look.**

"**Your already in love with my brother and you haven't even seen the guy yet!" He crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, "Gah!"**

"**No! I'm, I'm soo not in love with your brother! Like you see I haven't even seen his face yet. Anyway don't you like your brother?"**

**Aidan threw his tray in the trash, "Well see we get along great at home, but," he made an aha! gesture, "at school he's the silent, smoldering , sexy, bad boy that rules the school with his rock hard abs and flashing eyes."**

"**Um, if I didn't 'know better I'd think you were in love with him your self!"**

**Aidan locked eyes with me, and a look of totally seriousness enter his gaze, "It's just hard to live in his shadow."**

**I blink in astonishment. This from a guy that was part of this in crowd, a guy that had so many awards that he probably had to have a second room made for all of them, thought his life was stuck in the shadow of some one else? **

**Where do people in this town come from?**

**I patted Aidan's hand, "Look if it's any consolation I'd give just about anything to be in your shoes," I stood up to walk to my next class, "Except for the being a guy thing."**

"**I doubt that but thanks." Aidan stood and rounded the table to stand next to me.**

"**Well, should you begin leading me to my next class?"**

**Aidan started to turn red again, "Well, you see......um….it's like…" He sighed, "Mr. Taylor forgot to tell you that I don't have your next two periods with you. AP History, and advanced music."**

**My heart started to race, "So let me get this straight you are leaving me to walk into a, NO NO! Not just one but two class, by myself, and be forced to introduce myself, and quite possibly tell everyone another embarrassing secret about myself?"**

**Aidan seemed to freeze.**

**I tried to breath through my nose and out my mouth to keep from passing out. (Or was it through my mouth and out my nose?)**

"**It's fine Aidan."**

**I tried to walkout of the lunch room but Aidan grabbed my arm.**

"**You sure?"**

**I hugged him. "Yes Aidan. I'm seventeen. I'm not going to melt."**

**I studied the sign on the outside of the door, as I tried to convince myself that I wasn't going to embarrass myself immediately upon entering the room. I would save that for a few minutes in. I just have to relax and try to imagine that Aidan in sitting next to me, when the teacher seats me next to some lunatic that will try to scalp me before the end of the year. Or maybe more accurately, since we're not Aztecs, they'll just burn me at the stake. **

**I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Now or never.**

**Or I could just leave and pretend I got lost for the next two whole periods.**

"**Are you gonna open the door or communicate with it?"**

**I turn to see a tall brown haired boy grin at me as he pushed past me and open the door.**

"**Ah! Miss. Starr!"**

**Crap.**

"**Hello."**

**The women walked up to me and smiled before enveloping me in a rather awkward hug. "I'm Mrs. Collen." She told me after she released me.**

**Mrs. Collen addressed the class, "Well, everyone welcome miss Starr to our humble home." She had a Scottish accent.**

**A few murmurs ran through the room.**

**Mrs. Collen pulled herself up to what I guessed was her full five feet and whistled, "Now I said to welcome Miss. Starr."**

**I tried to make my ears stop ringing as a roar of applause went up from the previously dull student body.**

"**Um thanks."**

**Mrs. Collen laughed, "We're all really glad to have you with us Starr."**

"**Um, actually," I shrugged, "It's actually Lena…my name."**

**She waved her hand at me, "Sure, sure Lena. Go take a seat some where."**

**Hn! That was a weight lifted from my shoulders. Cool.**

**I surveyed the room from my spot by the door. So it seemed like I could sit by the blonde girl that was glaring at me, at the farm boy rapper that was practically salivating in my direction, or….Ah! Empty desk!**

**I speed walked to the back and slid into the far seat, by the wall. As I put my bag down on the chair next to me, I looked around to see I was the only one without a desk partner. I could also tell that as soon as I had parked myself in this chair everyone in the room had gone completely silent, and nervous looks were being passed between the girls.**

**I shrugged. What ever had their shorts, well, I'm sure with the way my day has been going that I would find out the reason soon enough. **

**I pulled out a notebook and a pen. I just hoped Mrs. Collen wouldn't call on me to answer any questions.**

_**SLAM!**_

**I looked in time to see Mrs. Collen slam her ruler down on her desk.**

"**Alright," She gazed around the room. When her eyes landed on my table in the back, she smiled at me before zeroing in on the empty seat next to me.**

**She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Since I'm sure Mr. Moon will show up in next few minutes, let just start the lesson."**

**As Mrs. Collen walked to board and wrote Civil War in big letters across the top, I had frozen. Why does that name sound familiar? Moon….**

"**Okay so the Civil War started in what year?" Mrs. Collen pointed at the blonde girl in the front, "Yes Tiffany?"**

"**1861"**

**Moon…it sounded so familiar. Wait wasn't that…**

"**Lena!"**

**My head snapped up. "Present!"**

**A few snickers ran through the room.**

**Mrs. Collen raised her eyebrows at me. "Miss. Keller I understand this is your first day but lets try to pay some attention. Okay?"**

**I nodded, "Sure." I looked at the seat next to me trying to regain what I had just been trying to figure out.**

"**Lena!"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I asked you a question."**

"**Oh," I felt my face burn, "Um could you repeat the question please?"**

**She sighed, "What battle marked the start of the Civil War?"**

**Snap. This is why I sat at the back. Normally you didn't get called on, which was a good thing for me, because ten times out of ten I had not even a foggy clue of the answer.**

**I opened my mouth to say something stupid when the door swung open and Aidan's brother walked in.**

**My mouth dropped open as Mrs. Collen up to him and rapped him with the ruler on his leather jacketed shoulder.**

"**Mr. Moon I thought we had an agreement? You come to class and I don't fail you?"**

**He shrugged nonchalantly. "Sorry Mrs. C. But I'm here aren't I?"**

**She rolled her eyes, "I guess Tony." She waved her hand in my direction, "Go take your seat."**

**Tony turned and walked down the row, when he was half way to the desk he looked up and saw me.**

**A look of disbelief and then anger crossed his face. Then he stalked back to me.**

**The whole time I was in a daze. I had thought Aidan was hot. Compared to Tony…he couldn't compete. I saw Aidan's point the guy was gorgeousness personified. When I had locked eyes with him, it was like staring straight into my own eyes. He had the same phantom green eyes as me, a murky pale green the sparkled with gold flecks in the sun light. The dark black shock of hair, that was styled much longer then Aidan buzzed hair, curled around his ears and flipped more over to one side and into his eyes, It also seemed to sparkle with dark blue tints, when his face caught the light from the window behind me. Underneath the jacket he wore a blood red t-shirt with green cat eyes in middle. He wore almost tight dark blue ripped jeans and motorcycle boots with buckles in the sides. And his face…**

"**Lena Keller!"**

**I jumped realizing I was staring off into space, and Tony was glaring at me.**

"**Yes Mrs. Collen?"**

**She shook her head. "The first battle of the Civil War?"**

**Damn.**

"**Um, well…it might have, was it the…"**

**Tiffany's, the blonde in the front, hand shot into the air.**

**Mrs. Collen turned to her, "Yes?"**

**She turned to look at me with a duh look, "The attack on Fort Sumter started the Civil war." She flipped her hair and turned back toward the front.**

"**Thank you Tiffany."**

**Mrs. Collen started to explain the attack on Fort Sumter, while I quietly smacked my forehead with my hand and groaned. At least I didn't say seventeen. (Which seemed to be that answer to everything in my world).**

"**What the hell do you think you're doing?"**

**I looked at Tony from between my fingers, "What do you mean? Is it illegal to not know the answer to a question?"**

**He gave me a don't mess with me glare, "No why are you sitting at my desk?"**

"**Oh!" I took my hand off my face and sat up straighter to get a batter look around the room. Then I looked back at him, "I didn't know that you were so special that no one ever dared to sit by you."**

"**I'll forgive you just don't sit by me tomorrow."**

**He looked forward.**

**My mouth was hanging open, "Well excuse me your highness I had no clue that your ego was so big that you needed two chairs to hold it up." I almost snarled at him, "Sorry but your just going to have to deflate it for awhile, because this is a free country and you are not my dad and your certainly not my friend so bite me King fathead." With that I swung forward and refused to look at him even after I could feel his glare burning into the side of my head.**

**When the school's car alarm bell went off I was out of my seat like a rocket and was swinging my back pack on my shoulder as I head out the door.**

"**Lena!"**

**Why me?**

**I turned to Mrs. Collen and tried to smile, "Yes Mrs. Collen?" **

"**Do know where your next class is located?"**

"**Oh, just a sec." I dug the schedule of the side pocket in my backpack and unfolded it. "No, I don't. I have music in room thirteen."**

**She grinned, "Tony!"**

**I looked to see him almost out the door.**

**I heard him sigh not so discreetly before he turned, "Yeah?"**

"**Don't you have music next too?**

"**I guess!"**

**She clapped her hands together, "Well, there you go! Tony will show you were room thirteen is. You better hurry before the bell rings though."**

**She left the room and I slow faced Tony. He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."**

**And turned around and left the room. I had to speed walk to catch up to him, and when I did I made a point of walking right next to him. I told myself that it was just to bug him, but subconsciously it was because I felt drawn to him for some crazy reason. But if I pretended not to think it, it wasn't true, so there.**

**Tony grumbled, "Get away from me."**

**I snorted, "Well, that's kind of hard to do since I did that I would be able to get to class on time." I pretended to have an idea, "But I guess if that happened I could just tell the teacher that my wonderfully charming guide told me to get lost."**

**He was silent, then he looked at me, "God you're annoying."**

"**I'm annoying!?" I exploded, "You're the one that's being a first class pain in the ass, acting all holier then thou when in my opinion you are one of the few people that should be hit by a very big bus!"**

"**I'll be my pleasure; all you have to do is go first."**

"**Gah! You are the most fricken irritating person in the world, I've just met you!" I threw my hands up.**

**I saw the door with thirteen on in it at the end of the hall, and I dramatically put my hands over my heart and pretended to swoon, "My savior! I never thought I'd be happier to see a classroom in my life! Bye creep."**

**I opened the door and was in a seat next to a short brunette with a pixie hair cut before Tony even stepped into the doorway.**

**I slid down in my seat as he sat in a chair next to the far wall by himself, "Jerk." I muttered.**

"**That's not usually the reaction Tony Moon gets from girls."**

**I looked at the pixie haired girl next to me. "Yeah well, he's an absolute pain in the rear."**

**She raised her hand, "Here, here. The other Moon is so goofy and cute.**

**I smiled, "Yeah Aidan's my guide, it's my first day."**

"**Oh, hey, my names Tessa, I'm a senior." She shook my hand.**

"**Yeah? Me too. I'm Lena."**

"**Cool. Anyway, Tony is something even if he's a pain." She pretended to faint, "He has the most mesmerizing eyes. Come to think of it," She studied my face, "He has the same eye color as you."**

"**Gee thanks, I'm being compared to a first class royal butt." I crossed my arms over my chest.**

**Tessa roared with laughter. Everyone turned to look at us, Tessa's laugh was really loud. "I think you're the first girl who hasn't fallen in love with Tony Moon at first sight."**

"**YOU'RE in love with him?"**

**She shook her head, "Lena, the guy's a god." She got a far away look in her eyes, "He's like a wild untamed animal. He's probably the most masculine guy at this school. He's defiantly the only guy that has to shave everyday."**

**I looked at Tony out the corner of my eyes; he had head phones in and was listening to music with his eyes shut. "Yeah, well he might be hot but I'd rather date Jack the Ripper, he's probably more caring then Tony Moon."**

**Almost before I finished my sentence, Tonys eyes snapped open and locked on me. He had a look of almost amusement on his face. **

**That's strange…it's like he knew what I was thinking.**

"**Yeah well Tony still hotter the Jack ever was."**

**I tore my gaze from Tony's and smiled at Tessa, "How do you know?"**

**We shared a smile before a young man, probably in his twenties walked in.**

"**Good Afternoon my little sponges!"**

**Tessa snickered**

"**Is he always like this?" I whispered**

**Tessa nodded.**

"**Starr Keller."**

**I sighed, "Its Lena sir."**

"**Alright Lena, my newest protégé! My name isn't sir it's Carl."**

**I frowned, "Excuse me?"**

"**In this class Lena, our soul purpose is to discover ourselves and formalities just clog the toilet that is your minds!" He leaned forward and cupped his mouth like he was telling me a secret, "Plus my last name in Butts! And that's just embarrassing!"**

**Everyone laughed.**

"**So Lena tell us, have you began your affair with the arts yet?"**

**I smiled, "Um yeah." Tessa choked on a laugh, "I play the guitar and I'm a singer and a song writer."**

**Carl looked really excited by the time I finished, "Ah, a kindred spirit! Yippee!" **

**Carl then started ranting on the importants actually having a soul to write music.**

**I was listening to him get quite animated when someone tapped me on the shoulder.**

**I turned to see a handsome blonde haired boy smiling at me.**

"**Hey, I'm Jason Crafton, call me Jay though. It's nice to meet you."**

**Man was he cute. "Hey it's nice to meet you."**

**He pointed at Carl, "He's interesting isn't he?" **

**I chuckled quietly, "He is. I don't think in all the schools I've gone to I've ever met someone like him."**

**Jay smiled. Then he just stared at me for a minute, then he seemed to realize what he was doing and his ears turned red. "Sorry, it's just, what would you think if I asked you to go out with me on Saturday night, "I know that Jacksonville is small but we have a theater on Main Street and a really good action flick is playing."**

**I bite my lip, "I'd love to."**

**Jay's face seemed to transform as I told him. He grinned really big and winked at me.**

**I looked to see Tessa nudging me. "He's so cute." She mouthed.**

"**I know." We high fived.**

"**Alright, we are going to try some new partner exercises today."**

**The class groaned, and some even booed.**

**Carl wave his hands in the air then planted them on in waist, "Not like the ones at the beginning of the year, when Chester Slater fell into the bass drum."**

**A Native American looking boy stood up and bowed.**

"**Sit down Chester." Carl pointed at him, "We are going to do a partner exercise."**

"**Boo!"**

**Carl frowned, "Shut it Mark. Alright everyone partner with the person one your right," Me and Tessa slapped hands, "Except for Tony and our news addition Lena. You to will be partnered together this semester. You'll be writing your song together for semester final. Since I have feeling you guys will click in musical interests."**

**I looked open mouthed at Tony as he glowered back at me. **

"**You will keep your same partner for the entire semester, at the beginning of the second you will be able to choose if you would like to switch." He clapped his hands, "Now everyone go sit with your partner and mingle!"**

**Tessa patted my shoulder. "That blows beans Lena."**

**I grimaced, "Tell me about it." Then I stood up and reluctantly walked over to Tony and sat as far as I thought I could with out getting yelled at. **

**He just sat there listening to his music.**

"**Hey." **

**He didn't even look up.**

"**Hello, earth to royal pain?"**

**He flipped his hair.**

"**HEY!"**

**He changed the song on his iPod.**

"**Argh!" I reached forward and ripped the head phones out of his ears. He grabbed hold of my wrist almost before I pulled the chords.**

**But I couldn't even yell at him for man handling me, because an electric shock seemed to travel from his hand and up through my entire body to my brain. I felt warm all over. I felt like I was connected to Tony through more then just his hand wrapped around my wrist.**

**And then Tony flung my hand away from him and snarled at me, "Don't touch me."**

**I rubbed my wrist as I shook my head to clear all the cobwebs that seemed to appear. Then I got mad.**

"**Jerk! It's not like I want to be over here with you. I would much rather by with anyone else but you."**

**Tony cocked an eyebrow at me, "Like Crafton?"**

"**What does that mean?"**

**He tucked his iPod into his jacket pocket, "What can't wait to cozy up to him until Saturday? Need more face time, Literally?"**

**That jerk, "Ass, how do even know about that? Eves dropping on me?"**

**He gave a sharp bark of laughter, "Not. You weren't exactly subtle."**

**I almost slapped him them, I remembered the shock from last time I toughed him. I ran my fingers through my hair instead. "What are you implying? That I was coming on to him, or I was implying that feeling me up was on the menu too?"**

"**If the shoe fits."**

**I slapped him as hard as I could.**

**Tony grabbed my wrist again and I could faintly feel the current of electricity run through my finger tips but rage had clouded my head, and I took another swing at him with my other hand.**

**He caught my other arm easily and pulled me closer to him. I could see sparks flying in his eyes. I was so close I could feel his breath on my face.**

"**I said not to touch me."**

**I jerked away from him. "You are more then a jerk you're a poor excuse for a human being! Your one of the people everyone hates because they walk around with the head up their butt all the time and can still manage to stick their nose in the air. But even though everyone hates you they pretend to like you because you're the picture of perfection, and they think if they get close to you they'll break threw your walls!" I leaned closer invading his space, "But is that the reason why you don't let anyone get close to you? Because you know that one the inside you're no where near as beautiful as you think you are on the outside, you're really just trash!"**

**Tony snarled at me and seemed to bare his teeth, "Oh, what and your so great, the new girl that can't say one word right? That doesn't know any of the answers in any of her classes, but some how made it into every AP class? And how did that happen is daddy a rich suit that sent you here so you could make yourself feel better about yourself worthlessness because we're all just a bunch of bums? And then did he pay the school off to put you in advanced periods and even though you have no clue how to do anything but you get straight A's anyway?"**

**When he finally ran out of breath we just sat there glaring at each other. I was so furious my face was red.**

"**Is everything alright Lena? Tony?"**

**We both looked at Carl.**

**I still couldn't make anything come out of my mouth.**

**Tony leaned away from me and rested against the wall behind him. "Everything's Jim dandy."**

**Carl gave us suspicious looks and walked away.**

**When he was out of hearing distance I looked Tony right in the eyes, "I hate you."**

"**Feelings mutual sweetheart."**

"**Ew, buzz off creep."**

**Tony put him head phones back in and turned the volume up so high could hear it.**

**I rolled my eyes, got out a notebook and started writing our song for semester final.**

_**I sit here in this desk five days a week **_

_**It use to mean something but I couldn't careless**_

_**My days go by in a blur of faces and places**_

_**I just can't seem to care…..**_

**I stormed out of the music room as soon as the bell rang.**

**Aidan was waiting for me and I graced him with an enraged glare.**

"**Wow, someone put their undies on too tight this morning."**

**I rolled my eyes at Aidan, "Zip it math boy."**

**He smiled and put his arm on my shoulder, "What happened did "Carl"" He air quoted, "Put you with a creeper partner for final?"**

"**Actually yes he did!"**

**He shook his head, "It can't be that bad."**

"**Sure, I have to write a song for final with you idiot brother Tony!" I poked him in the chest.**

**He cocked his eyebrow like Tony except on him it didn't look dangerous, he just looked goofy. "You met Tony, huh?"**

"**Yes I met Tony! I'd like to hit him with bus! In fact he made me so mad I told him to go get hit by a bus and he said "after you"!" I made a face, "In this really superior righteous voice, like I should get down a bow to his awesomeness!"**

**Aidan stroked his nonexistent beard as he followed me as I stalked into English, "I'm deducting my fair Watson that you don't like my brother."**

**I sat down in a chair and threw my pencil at his head. "No duh Sherlock."**

**Aidan sympathetically patted my hand and handed me my pencil back, "Don't worry he'll back off."**

**I stared at him incredulously, "Yeah, no. See I'm probably going to be out a thousand bucks, because I'm going to by a bus just so I can hunt him down and run him over with it."**

**Aidan coughed back a laugh when I flung my pencil at him again.**

"**Welcome to our school Starr Keller!" The teacher said.**

**I groaned.**

**After I had to introduce myself again and had sat down next to Aidan the principal came on the loud speaker and said that due an explosion in the kitchen the school was going to be let out immediately, but school would resume tomorrow as scheduled. **

**Me and Aidan went to find my locker and then headed out to the parking lot. **

**I saw that in the spot next to my car were a motorcycle and a motor scooter. The scooter was light blue and the motorcycle was pitch black almost entirely, except for a red flaming skull on the front side. Sweet.**

"**Bye Aidan." I waved.**

**Then almost choked when he climbed on the blue scooter.**

**He looked at me innocently, "What?"**

**I tried to hide my smile, "Nothin." I threw my back pack in the back seat of my car.**

"**Hey Tony!"**

**I froze with my door open and one leg in the car.**

**I locked eyes with Tony for a second before I slid smoothly into my Mustang and slammed the door.**

**I was checking my mirrors and putting the car in reverse when I saw Aidan making strange gestures from his scooter. Glancing quickly at Tony, who was swinging his leg over the motorcycle, I rolled down my window, "Yes, Aidan?"**

**He grinned sheepishly, then dramatically started waving his arms in the air. "I'll wait with bated breath for your return my sweet love!" He pretended to swoon, "I can't wait for the morn to rise."**

"**You read my song book you little weasel!" I threw a pine tree air freshener at him.**

**He ducked, "Geez that's like the thirtieth thing you've throw at me today and you still haven't hit me once! I expect better aim tomorrow."**

**I started to back out, "If you'd stay away from my things I wouldn't have to!" **

**He waved at me.**

**Then I slammed on my brakes as Tony, on his motorcycle, roared behind my car. As he passed me I saw him turn around and look at me, before he roar out of the lot. I caught it in my rear view mirror and was stunned at the intense expression that graced him. I couldn't tell if he hated me or it was something else, more like frustration.**

"**See ya!" Aidan yelled as he buzzed off on his scooter.**

**I blinked to clear my head of Tony and waved to Aidan as I backed out and drove down the street.**

**That boy is weirder then a reindeer taking a bath in the Sahara desert. He sure is nice though.**

**I cranked up the radio, and sang along with The Fray, **_**You Found Me.**_

**Oh boy homeward bound!**

**Chapter two**

**I pulled up to my new house and tried to not ralph up my lunch.**

**Why my dad had to pick the ugliest house in the entire town of Jacksville. **

**I slammed the car door shut and gaze in disgust. The house was this awful washed out orange color and some of the shutters were hanging off the house. Just call my hobo Bob.**

**I bounded up the front steps and pulled the door open, and when I pulled the door came with it.**

"**Ohf!"**

**I fell off the steps and landed on butt on the sidewalk with the door laying on top of me.**

**I tried to wiggle out from under the door, but seeing as I wasn't the strongest person in the world that didn't work. So I resorted to the tried and true method that had a hundred percent success rate.**

"**DAD!" I screamed, "Hey pops!"**

**My dad's head popped out of a window on the second floor.**

**He squinted at me, "Lena what in the world do you think you're doing?"**

**I sighed, "Gee, dad, I don't know. I'm enjoying sitting in the front yard with a wooden door on top of me. It's a blast!" I threw my head back, "Get the stupid door off of me!"**

**He disappeared and I heard him thundering down the stairs. When he appeared through the door, I threw my hands up. "Man, you'd think that a guy that does house work would think that fixing the front door so it doesn't fall on his daughter would be a wise job to start the day with."**

**He hurried out of the house and bent to pick the door up off my lap.**

**I stood and brushed off my self and went and picked up my bag up out of the bushes, by the house. **

**My dad set the door against the house and scratched his head as he looked it like he was surprised it had landed on me again. (It fell on me when we first looked at this house, and when I left for school this morning). **

"**I don't get it, I fixed the door right after you left this morning."**

**I slapped him on the back as I walked back up the front steps. "Dad if your new profession is going to be home repairs, you might want to learn how to actually repair a house." I shrugged as I stepped over a pile of boxes in front of the doorway, "I don't know, maybe it would help."**

**I dropped my bag by the closet in the hall and walked into the kitchen. I pulled a iced tea out of the fridge and pulled my self up on the counter. I could still hear dad moving around outside. That man, I swear you'd think that when deciding to become self employed he would've picked something that he could actually do, instead of something Charlotte use to hire someone to do, or make me do. I could get more clients then my dad in the fix it up business. The guy can't even put the toilet paper roll back on the holder in the bathroom with out asking for help. I had bet my friend Patrick, back in Georgia that we would be here a few weeks. Dad would be sitting at home because he didn't have and job offers, and see a commercial on TV that told him that there was a new interesting area of work that was easy for the average person to do with out a boss.**

**Patrick. I missed him, his flaming red hair and big mouth. He was the first person that befriended me at my last school. He helped my out of the closet when some seniors had locked me in telling me I had to be initiated. He picked up my books then said, "Do you come here often?" the lamest pick up line ever (not to mention the weirdest place to use it). He took me out on our first date three days later, and he kissed me for the first time two weeks later when he saw me in the hall between classes and pulled me into the same closet we met in. We dated for awhile after that but when we started to watch The Nanny together and I found a men's underwear catalogue under his bed, when we were playing monopoly, well lets just say in was a mood killer. **

**We stayed friends though, best friends actually. We told each other everything. It didn't matter that he was gay or had been trying to hide it from everybody, because he was the quarterback on the football team. He ended up telling his teammates and it turned out there was a reason that everyone waited to shower until he was done. **

**When I found out I was moving again, he cried with me, and ate two pounds of Hershey's chocolate and vanilla wafers. I helped me pack my stuff and load it on to the moving van at four in the morning. Now we email everyday and talk on the phone. Patrick actually got his first boy friend at club mixer last night. He called me at two in the morning to tell me.**

**I threw the can in the recycling and hopped of the counter and headed up to my room. Boxes were everywhere and I had a makeshift bed made up in the far corner under the window, I could tell my dad had tried to fix. **

"**Len!"**

**I stuck my head out of my room, "Yeah."**

"**Suppertime."**

**I pretended to gag myself as I went down stairs, another thing my dad couldn't do.**

**Ten minutes later I sat at the card table in the living room watching as my dad inhaled a huge plate of Chinese food. I should've known. After the spaghetti explosion two years ago, that he wouldn't try again. And that's okay, but really Chinese food? It's bad breath in a carton.**

"**Um dad I'm going to go for a ride."**

**He burped, and my eyes started to water.**

"**Kay. Be back before ten."**

**I leap up and raced out of the house. **

**I walked past my Mustang, this wasn't a car night. **

**I push the garage door up and pulled the tarp off of my gold motorcycle.**

**I traced the flaming heart on the front, and backed it out of the garage. I didn't car that I didn't know my way around this town, I just needed to go somewhere.**

**When I pulled the door back down, I threw my leg over the motorcycle, revved it up and shot out of my driveway in a rumble of pipes and chrome.**

**I let the wind whip through my hair was a sped down the street. I hadn't ridden my bike since my dad had divorced Charlotte a year ago. It's nice to know that I was still a good rider. It would really suck to have to take classes again on how to always remember to signal when you were turning (duh)! **

**I turned a few corners and found myself on main street.**

**Even though I was having a blast riding free and wild, I had to eat something, now that I had stopped smelling egg rolls everywhere, I was starving.**

**I started to scan the streets to see if there was anything appealing. **

**Hum, Mickey D's and FastCo…delicious.**

**I was about to give up and turn around, and try to find my house, when I saw what looked like restaurant at the end of the street. When I got closer I saw that place was called "The Dinner", and it was lit up like a Christmas tree. There were cars over flowing out of the parking lot. Well it sounded like a good enough place, obviously it had good food. **

**When I roared into the lot people in window booths turned to look at me. Sure stare at the girl on the motorcycle, just because not every chick knew the difference between a Harley and a Kawasaki, doesn't mean that only manly men with armpit hair down to their waist could ride them. **

**A bell jingled when I stepped into the restaurant. **

**I looked the place over hoping to find a place to sit, when I saw Tessa waving her arms so hard at me I thought she was going to take off.**

**I smiled and waved back as I weaved my way through the masses of teenagers.**

**When I reached Tessa's table I saw that Jay was sitting there too. Alright Lena what ever you do don't make your self look stupid. I whipped my hands on my shorts and sat down in the booth after Tessa scooted over.**

**She seemed to be hyped up on something, because she grabbed me and tried to squeeze me to death when I tried to say hi.**

"**Oh my god! That's so cool! I've never met a girl that can ride a motorcycle."**

**I was getting a little scared of Tessa, "Thanks, I get that a lot." I said as I tried to extricate myself from my hold.**

**Jay caught at me and grinned at me, "She had one too many Dr. Peppers today."**

"**I can see that."**

**Tessa hiccupped and laughed loudly.**

**Jay rolled his eyes then gestured to my motorcycle which was parked outside the window, "I thought you were suppose to always ride with jeans on?"**

"**Oh, well I was in a hurry. I was trying to escape the smell of Chinese food."**

**I made an ick face and everyone laughed.**

"**Oh, I'll introduce you to our friends," He pointed to pale boy that was dressed up in all black and skulls.**

"**Yo, names Derek. Hot bike."**

**Jay patted the guy next to him, "This is Emmett, but we call him Emma."**

**Emma gave me a goofy smile, "How gay people don't scare you," He dramatically rolled his eyes, "I'm so tired of people thinking I'm weird."**

"**Don't worry I dated a guy that was gay." I looked to see everyone looking at me in confusion, "Long story." **

"**Awesome!" Emma slapped me a high five.**

"**That goofus next to Tessa in Marisol, her mom was a hippie."**

**Marisol, a platinum blonde with brown eyes, smiled at me, "What up, your parents hippies too?"**

"**Don't I wish, my mom was Native American. My real last name is Ravenwing."**

**She nodded, "Sweet Starr Ravenwing."**

**I opened my mouth to say it, but Tessa beat me to it.**

**She leaned over and whispered really loudly in Marisol's ear, "But she likes to be called Lena.**

**Marisol pushed Tessa away, "Sure thing."**

**A waitress walked up to our table.**

"**What can I getcha?"**

**Not wanting to look stupid in front of what I hoped were my new friends, "Um I'll just have a glass of ice tea."**

**The waitress shrugged, "Sure thing honey."**

"**Hey," Jay motioned to the parking lot, "You want to go out and take a walk?"**

**I turned red, "Well, I mean I just ordered an ice tea and I haven't eaten anything since this morning."**

**He got up and offered me his hand, "We can be back soon."**

**I looked into his eyes and hot dog is the boy cute. **

**Well…I guess I can.**

**I took his hand and he pulled me up.**

**He threaded his fingers through mind and lead me through the crowd and out the door. I felt the cool night air kiss me face and blow me hair as me walked our hands linked together, where swinging.**

**Jay led me to the street and we proceeded to strolled away from the diner.**

**I tried to tell myself that there was nothing to be freaked out about. I'd kissed plenty of guys. Jay wouldn't be any different.**

"**So Lena what brought you to Jacksville?"**

**I didn't want to tell him that my dad lost his job and drug me here kicking and screaming (literally). So I tweaked it a little bit.**

"**My dad got a promotion to a better company then the one where we were living in Brooklyn, but he was feeling a little run down so I suggested we move some where quiet. He pick where and I liked to peacefulness of this place, and our new house has so much character. I just love it here!"**

**See only minor tweekadge! **

**He looked at me quizzically. "Really?"**

**I nodded my head exuberantly.**

"**Hun, well that's cool I'd would've thought it was something entirely different."**

**Crap.**

**I sighed dramatically, "You caught me!" I ripped my hand from his grasp and threw my hands into the air, "The real reason why I came to Jacksvill was because I had a dream about a cute guy, who come to think of it looks exactly like you, and I thought my goodness I have to move to this place!"**

**For a minute Jay just looked at me with this really strange look on his face, like he was trying to understand what I was saying. Then it seemed to dawn on him and he started to laugh.**

**When he caught his breath he threw his arm around me and squeezed my shoulder, "You are quiet possible the oddest person I've ever met, but you know what?" Jay twirled me around and before I knew what was happening we were behind a bush and he was pressed up against me.**

"**I really like you."**

**Then he kissed me. **

**I braced myself for fireworks.**

…**and nothing happened. Jay just had his lips glued to mine.**

**He was just standing there with his hand on my shoulders and his face suction cupped to my face.**

**Okay awkward.**

**Alright this is just weird. **

**I shifted in against him and brought my fingers up to run them through his hair. I moved my shoulders to try and get his hands to drop to my waist. Unfortunately he just dropped his arms entirely. I sighed and dropped my hands down to take his and place them on my waist.**

**Then I tried to get him to actually get in to the kiss. I shifted my head a little and just as he was starting to get it…**

**I heard the rev of a motorcycle.**

**I ripped out of Jays arms and spun it time to see that we weren't entirely invisible to everyone that could be strolling down the street and then I noticed the dark guy on the motorcycle…and he looked a lot like….**

"**Tony!"**

**Tony smirked and gave me a two finger salute, "I was right you were looking for some face time." Then he roared off into the night.**

**I just stood there with my mouth hanging open until Jay touched my shoulder.**

**I looked to see a fierce scowl on his face. "God, there is no person I hate more then Tony Moon, jerk wad." Jay then grabbed my hand and we stalked back to "The Diner" in silence.**

**When we slid back into the booth me ice tea was sitting there and I had a feeling it wasn't so iced any more.**

**(Nope defiantly not iced).**

"**SO," Tessa said way to loudly, "Did you guys have fun talking?" She then preceded to wink very exaggeratedly at me.**

"**We were," Jay still had that black scowl on his face, "until Moon showed up and decided to crash the party."**

**Derek shook his head, "I sympathize with ya bro. Tony seems to always steal the girl I like, even though he doesn't care and the girl just ends up with her heart broken, because the great mysterious Tony Moon knocked them down the stairs once in the hall."**

**Marisol chimed in with a, "I second that motion."**

"**Oh come on guys his looks make up for his less then perfect disposition. The guy in about as hot as all the tanning beds in the entire country, turned all the way up to high!" Emma fanned himself.**

"**Sure the boy in fine, but he can't just go around acting like and idiot because he was dealt a crappy hand in life." Marisol slurped up the rest of her smoothie.**

"**Wait," I was puzzled, "A bad hand what do you mean? The guy has the whole school under his stupid thumb."**

**Everyone else looked at each other. "Should we tell her?" Marisol asked biting her nails.**

"**She has a right to know." Emma pointed out.**

**Derek and Jay looked at each other.**

**The Jay leaned across the table at me, "All right so the Moons have always lived here. Tony and Aidan's parent; they were this all important figure head to the town. Mr. Moon was even the mayor at one point. The Moon grew up privileged."**

"**Which you might find hard to believe, since you're from like the whole United States." Emma broke in. **

"**Yeah, but in Jacksville terms they were royalty. They never got in trouble with the law, even though Tony has been getting into massive sized trouble with that cycle of his way before he could even have his learners permit." Jay shook his head, "Then one day their parents just up and disappeared."**

**My eyes widened, "Just disappeared?"**

**Marisol nodded, "No one knows where they went but three years ago they were just gone. And that's not all. There were other parents in town that just left. Like Lucy's, and Jeff's and Grady's. All of the towns' most accomplished student lost their parent in the same week."**

"**The difference is," Emma said, "Is all the other kids had to go live at a relatives house who lived in town. Tony and Aidan have lived up in their house in the woods for almost three years all by themselves."**

"**Seriously?" How could some one live like that?**

**Emma shook his head, "For some reason they never got put in with relatives they just live alone in that big house in the woods."**

**That poor boy…I can't believe Aidan has to live with Tony all by him self. I would've called for back up or run away screaming. "Geez."**

**They all nodded, "We feel bad for Aidan too."**

**Everyone laughed.**

"**But seriously even though Tony is a self righteous little nasty doesn't mean he should be living with out any one but his brother." I said when everyone had calmed down.**

"**Tell us how you really feel about him Lena." **

**I shrugged, "All I'm saying is it's go to be hard to live up there all by their selves. Especially for Aidan having to live with that jerk." Then something clicked, "Wait are Tony and Aidan twins."**

"**Oh god no!" Tessa snorted, "Aidan was moved up a grade; he's actually a year younger then Tony just more intelligent."**

**I laughed.**

**Everyone was quiet for a little while then I noticed the clock on the wall.**

"**Crap sticks!" I jumped up.**

"**There's a new one," Derek snorted.**

"**Man, guys it was nice to talk to you but I've got to rockin roll here. Dad'll kill me if I'm late."**

**Jay stood up, "Alright I'll walk you out to your cycle."**

**I dipped my head and smiled at him.**

**Jay took my hand and we went out to the parking lot.**

**I tried to walk as slow as I could and I could see Jay was doing the same thing.**

**Unfortunately we eventually reached my motorcycle.**

**We both just stood there looking at the ground. I didn't know what I was supposed to say, it was just too weird.**

"**Hey." Jay tipped my face up and when I looked into his blue eyes I saw genuine caring and he really was so sweet, who cares if he can't kiss?**

**Jay leaned into me and when his lips touched mine I was pleasantly surprised to see that this kiss was much better then the last one, it wasn't perfect but, it was an improvement.**

**When we pulled apart Jay's lips turned up slightly at the corners. "I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me quickly again and then he walked back into the diner.**

**I watched him as he left. He wasn't my dream guy but he was probably about as close to him as I was ever going to get.**

**I slung myself into the seat and roared out if the lot and down the street. I hope I can't get home.**

**About fifteen minutes later I was sitting at an intersection and I was lost. How in the heck can you get lost in a town that only has five hundred people I'll never know.**

**I was contemplating if I should take the right turn because I thought my house was to the west or if I should just do eny meny miny mo, when I heard another rumble of a motorcycle.**

**Oh, boy. Life sucks.**

**I knew it was him before he pulled up next to me.**

"**Need help?"**

**I turned Tony and the witty remark I was going to fire off died on my lips.**

**Tony sat astride his motorcycle with one hand on the handle bars and the other in his lap. He was dress in a black tee shirt and his leather jacket and his sexy black hair was wind blown. To top it off he had tight ripped blue jeans that clung to what I could tell were really muscular legs. I was so hot I was starting to …Wait a minute.**

**Sexy hair? Muscular legs? **

**I mentally kicked myself. I liked Jay not this jerkface, no matter how smoking he is. **

**Ah! Down girl. Bad girl!**

"**Well" I pulled my head out of the gutter and looked to see Tony looking at me quizzically.**

**I shook my head, "For your information I am not lost."**

**He cocked his eyebrow at me, "Really? Is that why you've been sitting here for the last five minutes going eny meny miny mo?"**

**Geez so the guy was stalking me, "Find maybe I am lost god sue me."**

**Tony ran his hand through his hair an smirked at me, "I think you're probably the only person in the history of this town to ever get lost in it."**

**God does the guy ever stop being a butt?**

**I shifted in my seat enough so I could plant my hands on my hips and not tip over. "Well thank you mister Einstein. I'll make sure to send you a card on your birthday, and I'll include a ticket for a plane to the funny farm. I'm sure they'll appreciate your jokes even more then I do."**

**He flipped his hair and stared at me for a second. "Well aren't you going to give me your member ship? I can't get in to the funny farm with out proving I now a "fun" know can I?"**

**I swear I almost leapt of my bike and ripped his throat out, then I remembered I could get mad cow disease.**

"**Shut up Tony I don't need your help."**

"**Fine." I raise his hand in surrender. "Have fun wandering around town for the next two hours."**

"**I will." Then I turned the key and nothing happened.**

**I took out the key and tried again.**

**Nada.**

**I groaned, "Why does this always happen to me?"**

**Tony gave me a righteous look, "What did you run out of gas?"**

**I frantically looked at the gauge. "Man how did I run out of gas?"**

"**Well, see when I little red stick is pointing towards the big E in means all the gas has magically disappeared." Tony spoke slowly, "Most people would go and get more gas."**

"**I am not stupid Tony, I know why I ran out of gas."**

"**Could've fooled me."**

"**Argh!" I climbed off and started walking to the right.**

**Before long I heard Tony pull up next to me.**

"**What Tony?" I asked him with out stopping walking down the middle of the street.**

**He grunted and pulled his bike right in front of me.**

**I threw my hands up and tried not to scream, "Why god? Was this pain in the butt put on earth to terrorize me? Am I really that terrible?" **

"**Yes, yes you are."**

**I swatted at him, "Shut up."**

"**Fine." Then he just sat there right in front of me.**

**I tried to go around him but he just cut me off again.**

**I crossed my arms over my chest, "Isn't it illegal to drive in the middle of the road?"**

"**Isn't illegal to walk in the middle of the road?"**

**I gave him the stink eye, "What do you want Tony? I need to get home."**

"**I know." Then he was quiet again, but he still didn't move.**

"**Dude you're not helping the cause here by parking your self right in front of me and doing an statue impression."**

"**I know." Silence.**

"**GOD WHAT DO YOU WANT?"**

**He sighed, "Look I don't like you and you don't like me but contrary to everything I stand for I can't just let you wander around in the dark all night. Even though this is a small town, it's not as safe as it looks, especially for someone like you. So if you were smart you'd climb on the back and I'll take you home."**

**I stared at Tony with my mouth wide open, "I don't know if I should hug you or slap you."**

"**Just get on."**

**I planted myself on the concrete, "You don't know were I live."**

"**Yes I do. Everyone does." He pointed, "Moved into the ugliest house in the entire town."**

**I stared at him and contemplated the smartness of trying to make a run for it.**

"**Don't even try to run away." I snapped my attention back on him, how had he known, "Just get on the damn bike."**

"**Fine pushy pushy."**

**I climbed on the back an tried to not touch Tony as I situated myself on the seat.**

**Then he hit the gas suddenly and I grabbed on to his waist as we flew down the street. **

**As soon as I touched him I saw stars explode in front of my eyes. Tony even faltered, which made me wonder if he felt it too.**

**A warm feeling was spreading through my body, and if almost felt like a drug. My body felt tingly and I had the feeling of flying making my head spin.**

**All of a sudden I wished I could get closer to Tony. I wanted to run my fingers through his dark hair and I wanted to kiss his mouth until this itch went away and the warmth spread to my head. I just plain wanted Tony.**

**I felt Tonys' stomach muscles contract and he seemed to tense.**

**Then he revved the motorcycle and increased his speed to fast I flew back on to the back rest and my hands were pulled from him.**

**Almost immediately the tingly feeling disappear. But the warm feeling didn't leave and I still wanted to kiss Tony.**

**I heard him growl and then he skidded to a stop; I slammed into his strong back.**

**Then in lightening fast moves Tony was off his bike and he lifted me off with a surprising ease. He set me down and his eyes connected with mind and I felt a zap of electricity and the tingling was back.**

**I gazed into his eyes and saw all the emotions cross his face. He seemed to go from anger to frustrated and then his eyes almost seemed to soften. It was shocking. I was getting a look at a different Tony.**

**Then he moved his face closer to mine and I sucked in my breath. He smelled like leather and gasoline and he smelled familiar. Like I was finally coming home.**

**He was almost touching my lips, "Tony,"**

**My sigh seemed to break through what ever spell this was and he ripped away from me. **

**Tony stared at me with a lost and confused look on his face for a second and then he scowled at me and walked swiftly to my bike and with out a backward glance at me he drove off.**

**I just stood there frozen shocked. Tony…I thought I had hated him this morning when I had met him. Now I wanted him to kiss me senseless, I wasn't sure what I felt anymore. **

**I turned and walk in a daze into my house and fell a sleep that night thinking of Tony's smoky green eyes. **

**When I got to school the next day I parked my car next to Aidan's scooter and Tony's motorcycle. I had been thinking about ridding my motorcycle to school, but when I had found my bike in the front yard this morning I hadn't had time to go refuel.**

**I saw Aidan waving at me and Tessa walked up to stand next to him. As I approached them I couldn't help but notice how good they looked together. They both had this look of sweetness about them, and they also had a mischievous side a mile long. **

**Tessa ran up and hugged me, "Hey you didn't get I trouble last night did you?"**

**Aidan stuck his head in between us, "What happened last night."**

"**I ran in Tessa, Jay and some other people at "The Diner" last night when I was trying to escape egg roll fumes."**

**Tessa grinned, "She had some close contact with Jay Crafton."**

**Aidan slowly swung his head towards me and smirked, "Really?"**

**God their so embarrassing, "Okay yes I did but your brother managed to ruin it."**

**Aidan's brow scrunched into a frown, "You saw Tony last night?"**

"**Um yeah twice…why?" I asked confused.**

**Aidan bite his lip, "Oh no reason when did you see him?"**

**Me and Tessa looked at each other, "Well when me and Jay were talking he made a stupid comment the road away then later after I had left "The Diner". I was sitting at an intersection when he came up and we argued then I tried to leave."**

**The bell shrieked.**

**Tessa waved and flounced into the school and to her first period class.**

**I followed her a few seconds later, and Aidan followed me closely behind, he was being quiet.**

**When we sat down in the science room, I was taking my book out when Aidan poked me in the side.**

"**What do you mean you tried to leave?"**

**I sighed and leaned closer to him, trying to keep quiet so Mr. Lane wouldn't hear, "I ran out of gas. So Tony bullied me into getting a ride from him the back of his motorcycle."**

**I turned back up front and open my notebook to write down the diagrams of an atom.**

**Aidan was quiet for a few more minutes then he poked me again, "Did anything happen between you two?"**

**I turned to him in exasperation, "Aidan I don't like your brother. I didn't jump him while he was giving me a ride. I swear I didn't try to mack on him or anything. There were just some weird things that happened but I pretty sure it was just the lingering affect of noxious Chinese food smells and lack of food."**

**Then I finished the diagrams and wrote down the notes. I ignored Aidan for the rest of class.**

**When the bell rang I put my books in my bag and walked out the door. Aidan caught up with me and after failing to get my attention he pulled me to a stop.**

**I folded my arms and looked at him in exasperation, "What Aidan?"**

**Aidan gave me a frustrated look, "Lena I'm your friend and since I'm your friend I just want to protect you and this involves Tony so please just tell me."**

**I looked at him with my mouth slightly open. That made absolutely no sense what so ever. But…… me did say he was my friend.**

**I rolled my eyes, "All right! Okay so when I was ridding with him I had to hold on to his waist because he apparently is some sort of speed demon. Anyway so when I touched him something happened."**

**Aidan looked intently at me, "Well…? What happened?"**

**I can't believe I was going to say this. "I just I don't now when I touched him it was like an electric shock went through me and it almost was like I could, like sense him. Like we were connected. Like I had known him forever and I just I don't know."**

**I was turning red so I start to walk and I could only vaguely tell that Aidan was trailing me to our next class.**

**I sat down in a chair by the window and barely recognized Aidan as he quietly sat down next to me. I flick my gaze to him he had a dazed look on his face but he also looked confused. **

**I suck in a breath well why would he care anyway? Just because Tony's his brother doesn't mean Aidan has to play some kind of momma bear thing. Tony is older.**

**It was hard to concentrate on the finer points of numbers and letters when Aidan had so graciously put the topic of Tony on my mind.**

**All I could think about were his silky black hair and his muscular build. How solid he had felt when I had been holding in to him, which I hadn't even recognized until later. (I had been some what distracted). **

**This wasn't right. I was supposed to like Jay. I DID like Jay. But shouldn't that mean that I was only supposed to be interested in Jay? I shouldn't be fantasizing about Tony Moon's hair and his mysterious green eyes. This connection I had felt had to just be a weird fluke, maybe I was allergic to his cologne. **

**That had to be it because I could never seriously like Tony Moon. He was the single most annoying person in the entire world.**

**I spaced through the rest of the period thinking about jay and Tony. When the ball rang I jumped a foot in the air and squeaked.**

**When I recovered I quickly grabbed my stuff and raced out of the class room to catch up with Aidan. I just had to put Tony out of my head. **

**I spent the rest of the first half of the day trying to do just that.**

**I had reluctantly left Aidan when we had parted ways at the lunch room and now I was staring at the door to the AP History room. I really was afraid to go in and see him sitting there but I guess I have no choice in the matter. I checked my watch I had twenty seconds before the bell rang. **

**I let out a deep breath and walked in to the room.**

**Mrs. Collen smiled at me when she saw me I attempted to smile back and then I turned towards the seat in the back of the room.**

**A great weight was lifted from my shoulders. He wasn't here yet.**

**I went to the back desk and situated myself in the far seat again.**

**With this table being the only two person table in the room I couldn't put my bag on the chair, since I had no doubt Tony would show up. It appeared that he was always late.**

**Bang! Right on cue.**

**Tony sauntered in to that room and Mrs. Collen clapped.**

**"Well done Moon you finally made it to class on time."**

**Tony grunted and walked back to our desk. He didn't even glance at me when he sat down. **

**"Alright class so today we're going to start off with the battle that started the Civil War. Tiffany can you remind us what it was?"**

**Tiffany flipped her hair, "First Battle at Bull Run."**

"**Very good Tiffany." **

**As Mrs. Collen launched into a lengthy description on Bull Run, I was confused.**

**I raised my hand before I realized what I was doing.**

**Mrs. Collen stop mid sentence, "Yes Lena?"**

**Not quite sure what I was doing I opened my mouth and the most surprising thing happened, "Actually Mrs. Collen the first battle of the Civil war was the Attack on Fort Sumter. Even though there weren't more then a few causalities the First Battle of Bull Run didn't happen till later."**

**I said something smart. Only thing was I didn't know that stuff.**

**The room was silent.**

**Mrs. Collen smiled, "Thank you Lena. Come to think of it she's right class. First Battle of Bull Run might have been the first battle with a number of causalities but the Attack on Fort Sumter did happen before that. Even though there was only one human fatality it did unofficially mark the start of the Civil War." She nodded at me and went back to explaining the beginning of the war.**

**I slump back in my seat in shock. Where had that come from? **

**Had the girl that was once considered to have to resort to using my looks to get through life just had an intelligent moment.**

**I caught Tony looking at me with a strange look on his face.**

**"What are you looking at?" I sneered.**

**He seemed to shake himself out of a daze, "Who did you cheat that answer off?"**

**I snorted in disgust and turned away from him.**

**When the ball rang and I gathered up my books I started to walk down the isle. I was almost to the door when Tony brushed past me and walked through. I would've made a snide comment but the warm tingly feeling had come back as soon as our shoulders had connected. **

**I slowly follow him out into the hall and continued behind him. I watched his broad back. Today he was in a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. I recalled the feeling of his skin against mine his was almost unnaturally warm. **

**Geez I really need to get Tony out of my head.**

**I walked into the music room and sat down next to Tessa.**

**She turned to me and gave me a sympathetic look, "You do know you're supposed to be sitting by your partner right?"**

**I made a face. "I know, I'm just trying to delay it a bit."**

**She snorted, "I know what you mean."**

**"No you don't! You got a good partner!" **

**Tessa shook her head, "Jay is your boyfriend not mine and I love you girl, even though I just met you, but I don't need to know how sexy he thinks you are."**

**I smacked her arm then I snapped my head up to look at her, "He said he was my boyfriend?"**

**Tessa smirked, "After you left he was talking about how no Moon was going to mess with he girlfriend." **

**I squealed, "Jay is sweet, even though I can take care of myself."**

**Tessa looked at me, "Are you sure? It kinda looked like you and Tony were getting a little intense in class yesterday." She shrugged, "I mean you did slap him and you were in each others faces. I thought, for a second, that Tony was going to kiss you."**

**"What!? Why would he kiss me he hates me."**

**Tessa shook her head, "Lena you just got here yesterday. I don't think he hates you. Tony isn't one of those transparent people that displays his emotions. He's the kind of guy that will make you believe something about him when really something completely opposite is going on in his head."**

**I stared at Tessa, "That's crazy when he took me home last night after my bike broke down he almost dumped me on the curb and roar off."**

**"Wait," she held up her hands, "He gave you a ride home?"**

**"Yeah my bike broke down and he just happened to be there terrorizing me at the time. He insisted I get on his bike and when I refused and tried to walk off he followed me and continued to annoy me until I got on."**

**Tessa patted my shoulder, "That right there is all the proof you need."**

**"What?"**

**Carl exploded into the room in a flurry of bright color (he must be going for the clown look to day). He clapped his hands, "Today you will be working on song ideas for next week. You need to pick a song from a musical. We will be doing an exercise were you will have to write a short song and you and your partner will have to perform it for the class."**

**He turned around and sat down in his desk and started to work on some paper work.**

**No one in the room moved.**

**Carl looked up, "Well get to work."**

**I groaned and reluctantly got up Tessa wished me luck.**

**I slowly made my way across the room to the wall that Tony was sitting propped up against.**

**I sat down quietly and crossed me legs, "Alright do you have any ideas?" I asked determined to be polite. **

**Tony didn't respond just continued to listen to his blasted iPod. **

**I leaned forward and quietly asked him, "Tony if you don't stop listen to your music I'm going to sit on you and beat your head into the wall."**

**He lifted his eyes to stare at me blankly.**

**I shifted forward. Tony took the head phones out and tucked them into his pants pocket.**

**I sat back, "Thank you."**

**"Sure thing," he flicked his eyes at me, "Starr."**

**I stiffened, "My names Lena."**

**"Why? Starr suites you. It's about as strange as the girl behind it."**

**I scowled at him, "Shut up Tony. I'm not going to fight with you today."**

**He cocked his stupid eyebrow at me, "Why would that be Starr."**

**I growled then relaxed with some effort, "Because to matter how much you bug me you did help me out last night so I guess I owe you."**

**Tony face changed from taunting mischief to an impenetrable wall. "Do you already have some stupid song picked out for this stupid assignment?"**

**Alright I'll play his game, "Actually I do."**

**"Oh boy."**

**"Shut it." I eyed him to see if he was going to continue to be sarcastic, "You've seen the movie Grease Two right?"**

**Tony put his head in his hands and I made out a slight nod.**

**"Well I was thinking we could partner with two other groups and sing the song, "Who's that guy?"." **

**Tony looked up out of his hands and blinked at me, "Are you serious."**

**"Yeah."**

**He put his hands back up to his face, "Everyone hates me."**

**I smiled taking that as a okay. I twisted around and called out to Tessa and Jay. I waved them over. **

**Jay shot a look in Tony's direction when he and Tessa walked up to stand next to us, "Yeah Lena?"**

"**Well I was wondering if you guys and another group would like to partner with us for the musical song assign I found a song but it would be a group thing."**

"**What song?" Tessa asked.**

"**I looked at Tony he was scowling again, "Who's That Guy from Grease Two."**

**Tessa's eyes sparkled, "That would be cool."**

"**Jay winked at me, "Anything for you babe."**

**I bit my lip and grabbed his hand to pull him down next to me.**

"**I'll got get Mark and Jenny they like to do funny songs I'm sure they'll help."**

"**Kay." Tessa left to ask and Jay put his arm around me and pulled me to him. "Did you get home it time last night."**

**I opened my mouth to answer but Tony beat me to it, "Thanks to me she did."**

**Jay looked at me, "What the hell is he talking about?"**

**Tony interrupted me again, "Golly gee did you just swear? Isn't that illegal in the pretty boy club?"**

**Jay's muscles bunched and I tightened my grip on his arm, "I ran out of gas last night and if Tony hadn't helped me I would've had to wander around town all night."**

**Tony leaned back farther up against the wall and crossed his arms, "I was her knight in shining armor."**

**Jay looked at me as if to judge the truth in Tony's statement. I stuck my tongue out at him. Jay smiled at me. Then he reluctantly turned back to Tony, "Well thanks I guess, for saving my girlfriend."**

**I turned red and shyly looked at the floor. Tony snorted.**

**I shot a look at him and smiled up at Jay.**

**Tessa plopped herself down on the other side of me and a saw Mark and Jenny take a seat on the other side of Jay. Know we all were facing Tony who was still slouching up against the wall.**

**"Well," Tessa took out a notebook, "we should probably figure out who's singing what."**

**I walked out of the room at the end of class feeling proud of myself. I had gotten to Tony. He was so mad he wouldn't even contribute to the discussion on who sings what. Plus he had stalked out of the room as soon as the bell sounded.**

**I waved to Aidan and caught up to him so we could walk to class together.**

**"So, how was class today did you and Tony reconcile?"**

**"I smiled at him and tossed my hair, "Not even close I made his spitting mad and there's nothing he can do about it."**

**Aidan sucked in his breath, "Lena that might not be a good idea."**

**I held up a hand at Aidan, "Look just because I get a weird feeling when ever I touch him doesn't mean anything."**

**Then I continued in silence but before we entered the English room I could've swore I heard him breath, "I wouldn't be so sure."**

**I had been hoping that the kitchen would have another explosion so I didn't have to go to gym class.**

**Even though I had done well in gym in all my other school it just seemed different know that I was in public, plus we had to wear short shorts and tank tops. **

**Not that I had anything against them. It's just that when you were doing chin ups on the bar you had to constantly worry if some guy was looking up your shorts.**

**I walked into the gym and immediately spotted Aidan, who had hand delivered me to the locker room door just minutes ago. He was already dressed in the regulated knee length shorts and tank top. **

**Aidan waved and as I made my way to him I study him. He wasn't muscle but he had the look of subtle power about him. His body was defined but not blatantly. He was tanned nicely though. Too bad that he wasn't my type.**

**"Hey Lena." Aidan patted me on the back. Then be waved his hand out to encompass the group of guys that stood by him. "These are my friends Justin, Lucas, and Chris." **

**They all looked me up and gave me a rousing group, "Sup."**

**"Hey guys."**

**All three guys resembled Aidan in their build. They all were muscled slightly but had the vibe around them that said they were a lot stronger then they looked. They all were also as tanned as Aidan. **

**The blonde Tiffany from American History appeared behind Lucas and hugged him around the waist. She eyed me as she kissed his neck, "Hey babe."**

**She winked at me as she and Lucas walked away, undoubtedly to go make out. **

**I rolled my eyes, I had a feeling me and "Tiff" weren't going to be great friends.**

**"Oh look there's Tony." Chris said.**

**I spun around and almost melted.**

**Tony was walking in to the gym in the same outfit that every other guy was in but the way he filled it out. Were Aidan and his friends were subtly muscled he was the opposite. Tony's arms were so muscled and his shoulders were so broad he walked with a swagger. His legs rippled with muscle as he strode across the floor and even though he had on a tank top you could tell by the way it stretched across his chest that he was ripped and he had a six pack of rock hard abs. And his tan was darker then Aidan's and Chris's, Lucas's, and Justin's put together. The guy may be a butt, but he was smoking hot. That was undeniable. **

**As that thought ran through my head Tony's head snapped up and his eyes connected with mine. They were sparkling almost smoldering. It was almost like he knew…**

**The gym teacher who Aidan had informed me's name was Mr. Taylor, clapped his hands, "Everyone on the line. Then when I blow the whistle one group at a time will run down to the other end of the gym and back then the next group will go. Got?"**

**No one said anything as they lined up. "Alright. First group." He blew the whistle.**

**The first group took off. They all were kind of slow. When they finally made it back the next group went. They were a little faster. I was in the next group. When the whistle blew I started towards the other end. When I turned around I was shocked to see that I was behind everyone. When we finished the next group went and I stood there huffing and puffing. How did that happen, I had always been the fastest in my class. **

**The group of girls crossed the line and then the whistle blew and Aidan and his friends and Tony were off. My mouth fell open, they were so fast! And not only were they fast but every one of then were so graceful. By force a quickly developed bad habit I focused on Tony as the group flew across the gym floor. His stride was a mile long and he seemed to be natural running like that. He seemed to fly never really setting foot on the floor. Tony flew by me as he crossed the finish line before his brother and all Aidan's friends.**

**My mouth fell open farther and was still hanging open when Tony walked by me and smirked, "Impressed? Or just mad because you know you'll never be that good?" He brushed by me as he walked past the sparks flew but I barley registered. When we lined up to do it again I was ready to kill some one. Tony thought he was so much better then everyone.**

**The first group went.**

**I was seething. I would show him.**

**The whistle blew next group left.**

**I crouched down and by instinct leaned forward on the balls of my feet.**

**They crossed the line…**_** "TWEET!" **_

__**I took off with the group. **

** I was still behind some people. Then I picture Tony's self righteous smirk on his face and my body started to hum.**

**My lungs seemed to open and my muscles relaxed. I felt my stride elongating and I started passing people. When I hit the other end and turned around I was almost twenty feet in front of the others.**

**I could see the shocked looks on all of the people at the other end as I approached. My mouth quirked into a half smile as I blew by them and almost ran into the padded wall.**

**I turned in time to see everyone else stagger across the finish line and there was a silence.**

**Mr. Taylor didn't blow the whistle to signal Aidan's group to go he just stared at me. Then he cleared his throat, "Well Miss Keller tomorrow I'd like you to run with the last group." He pointed to Aidan's group.**

**Aidan's eyes were round and he mouth hung open to the floor.**

**Then Mr. Taylor blew his whistle and they did their lap. I didn't watch them this time though I was to numb. I was still vibrating with left over energy. How had that happened it was like thinking of Tony had flipped a switch in me and some how I had open my mind and became some one new. I had smoked everyone on my team and Mr. Taylor deemed me ready to run with Aidan and Tony. Was it possible could I have been running as fast as them?**

**Tony crossed before the others and then he just stood there looking at me. He didn't look shocked by what I had done. Oddly he looked almost had an expression of frustration.**

**Tony just stood there as Aidan and the other guys ran by him, he didn't even blink, just kept gazing at me.**

**Aidan how ever was a different matter. As soon as me stopped running, he was other next to me, "Lena what was that?"**

**I looked up at him and shrugged what did it matter.**

**Aidan just looked at me.**

**"Aidan stop."**

**He started, "Stop what?"**

**"Looking at me like your trying to see into my head."**

**"Lena you have to admit that what you just did was unusual."**

**I put my hands on my hips, "No Aidan I don't. Why is it so unusual when you and your friends, and your brother can do it?"**

**Aidan opened his mouth then closed it again.**

**"That's what I thought."**

**I spun around and collided with a broad chest. By the tingles that ran up my arms I didn't even have to look up in to his murky green eyes to know who I had smack face first into.**

**Before I could react Tony gripped my upper arm and haled me away from Aidan. My head was spinning to fast to stop him.**

**Tony pulled me behind the bleaches and let go of my arm.**

**I absently rubbed the spot were he had touched me as he looked down at me.**

**"What was that all about?" **

**Him too? "Don't you start in on my too."**

**"Why not?"**

**I bit my tongue. "Because just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't run as fast as you guys."**

**Tony threw his head back and blew the hair out of his eyes. "It's a lot more unusual then you think." He muttered.**

**"Jerk." I turned to walk off.**

**Tony jerked me back around by the back of my shirt. My back hit the wall behind the bleachers and Tony braced both his arms on the wall his arms boxed my head in and he was so close I could feel his body heat.**

**"This could mean more then you can even comprehend." He leaned closer our noses were almost touching, "Know you need to tell me. Has anything else strange been happening to you since you came to Jacksville?" **

**I watched his face to see if he was messing with me.**

**His eyes never wavered from mine. God the guy was serious.**

**I slipped out from under his arm and backed up from him, "You're nuts and shouldn't Mr. Taylor be back here dragging us out and telling us we have detention?"**

**He leaned his shoulder up against the purple wall. "Don't worry about it."**

**"Ha right I'm getting out of here before we get in trouble for something I would never even consider doing."**

**With that I swept away from him and strode back out into the main gym floor and Aidan was standing on the other side and him and Lucas and Justin and Chris stood with their heads together. Everyone else was playing basketball.**

**As I approached them they didn't seem to notice me. I tapped Aidan on the back and he spun around.**

**"Oh, Lena."**

**"Hey what are you guys talking about?"**

**I watched then eye each other. Then Chris put his hand on my shoulder, "Lena, how do you feel about Tony?"**

**I looked at them all suspiciously, "Um, he's probably the most infuriating guy I've ever meet?"**

**Lucas looked over Chris's shoulder, "No we mean have you ever felt weird around him."**

**Spun to glare at Aidan, "You told them?"**

**I held his hands out in front of him, "I didn't tell them the specifics but Lena something's going on with you and we think it has something to do with Tony."**

**"Oh God is this about the warm up run thing? What is the big deal?"**

**Chris shifted his feet, "Lena all we can tell you what just happened wasn't normal for people like you."**

**I looked at all their faces and snorted, "Really if it's not normal then what planet do you guys hail from? Because you all can do it too."**

**"Yeah well it shouldn't be happening to you."**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"Okay look Lena." Aidan said, "We know this sounds crazy but just humor us. Do you feel weird when you're around Tony or when you touch him?"**

**I shook my head and shrugged Chris's hand off my shoulder, "So what if I feel weird around him? Maybe I'm allergic to his cologne."**

**"Tony doesn't wear cologne." Aidan sighed in frustration.**

**"But why.." I stuttered.**

**"See Lena we need you to tell us about how you feel it could be important." Lucas looked at me.**

**"This can't be happening," I said absently. Trying to convince my self that this was just a coincidence, some how it wasn't working.**

**Aidan took hold of my arms, "You told me that you felt an electric shock when ever you guy touched. You said you went numb and it was almost like a drug. Does that still happen?"**

**I just looked at him in a daze. This was insane.**

**"Please tell us you might be in trouble." Justin said.**

**I was so overwhelmed I pulled away from Aidan in a sharp movement. Aidan stumbled back a step in surprise.**

**Something snapped inside of me and a fire flared in me.**

**"You guys are nuts. Everything that is coming out of you mouth is so insane I don't even know if you are trying to make fun of me or you really are that crazy." I snarled. All the guys exchanged uneasy looks, "I thought you were my friend Aidan. But I can't help but think you've got some thing to gain in this. Did Tony put you up to it or do you make a habit of trying to impersonate you brother because all of this crap sounds a lot like him." Aidan was turning red as everyone near us was looking to see what was going on. "Well guess what you'll never be Tony so don't try. Just because you feel inferior next to your brother gives you no right to act like such a jerk."**

**Aidan turned white and I walked away from them and as I walked up to Mr. Taylor I saw Tiffany with her mouth hanging open.**

**"What?" I sneered, "Get out of my way witch."**

**She stepped out of my way and I stood in front of Mr. Taylor. He was looking down at his click board. **

**"Mr. Taylor?" I asked trying to keep the anger out of my voice.**

**He looked up and smiled at me. "Yes Lena?"**

**He hadn't noticed the entire scene.**

**"Could I go use the restroom?"**

**"Sure," He handed me a pass.**

**I silently took it from him a swept out of the double doors.**

**I turned left and went into the locker room.**

**I started changing into my street clothes.**

**I was still seething as I pulled my orange tank top over my head.**

**I can't believe Aidan would be so stupid. Attacking me like that just because I could be as fast as the guys. That was so sexist.**

**I pulled my capris on and started on tying my shoes.**

**Aidan had seemed so sincere I would never have thought that he would've done something like that. Especially telling his friends how I was feeling weird around Tony. It had me angry, he was just being stupid, he probably thought he was protecting me or something.**

**I froze and thought about it. He had told them but he only told them I had been feeling strange not that I wanted to jump him. **

**I groaned. He had just been trying to protect me.**

**I leaped up and gathered up my stuff. I can't believe I actually shouted to everyone that he was living in his brothers' shadow. He was the real friend. Friends don't humiliate friends in front of everyone. I had been down right nasty.**

**I flew out of the locker room door and saw Chris standing out side the door.**

**"What, What are you doing out here." I stuttered.**

**He bobbed his shoulders, then he just looked at me for a second, "So what was that attack for in there?"**

**I looked down, "Chris I don't know. I don't know what happened. Aidan is the first friend I made here and I've only been here two days but he's already acting like I had been his friend since kindergarten."**

**"You know friends don't usually go for the throat when their just having a discussion." Chris pointed out.**

**"Chris I really have to clue why I went off on him. I know that even though you guys sounded way crazy he was just trying to protect me. But I've never lashed out at some one like that before. I'll admit maybe a few weird things have been happening to me but nothing to be alarmed about."**

**Chris just watched me until I started squirming he finally spoke, "You might want to go talk to Aidan he's worried that you hate him." Chris tried not to smile but I could see his lips twitch.**

**I laughed, "The boy is really sensitive isn't he."**

**Chris flung his arm over my shoulders and started to lead me back to the gym. "He just cares a lot about his friends."**

**When we walked back into the gym I immediately found Aidan.**

**He was standing in the corner with Lucas and Justin they seemed to be trying to calm him down. **

**Chris gave me a slight push from behind and I slowly walked towards Aidan.**

**I swear all these guys were playing mother hen with me and they just met me today.**

**I stopped right behind Aidan and Justin stopped midsentence and looked uncomfortably at Aidan.**

**"Wha.." He turned to see me. His eyes got big.**

**I scuffed my feet on the floor and snuck a look at him. **

**"Aidan I'm sorry."**

**He just looked at the floor.**

**"I'm sorry I told the whole world about you and Tony I didn't mean to."**

**He still just shifted his weight on to his other leg and refused to look up.**

**I finally just stopped being cautious. "Please Aidan you're my best friend and I feel like you're my brother and I've known you for like two days. I can't stand to see you so upset, especially since it was my fault. I have been feeling weird lately. I never get mad for no reason, and the superman running freaked me out too. Please don't be mad I didn't mean anything I said." I finished almost in tears.**

**Aidan looked at me and smiled, "Its okay."**

**I shook my head, "It's not. I shouldn't have gone off on you."**

**"Yeah well we were acting crazy, but you've got to understand what you did," he gestured, "That shouldn't have happened."**

**I bit my tongue, "I don't know I don't understand why it's normal for you but not for me, no one else really seemed this shocked. I mean yeah they were surprised but their chins didn't hit the floor when you guy did the same thing."**

**The guys looked at each other. Then Justin stepped forward. "Look it's complicated."**

**I sighed "Fine I'll take that for know but something is going on with you guys."**

**They all seemed to freeze. Lucas laughed weakly, "Yeah we're aliens."**

**I grinned at them.**

**I the bell rang and Aidan smiled at me, "Wait for me to change then well walk out to the parking lot together alright."**

**I nodded and Aidan let to change.**

**As I watched him leave I caught Tony's eye. **

**That guy is strange. I have to get him out of my head. Maybe if I stop watching him and concentrate on some thing else what ever that thing will go away. It had to an instant attraction sparked just by physical contact was impossible.**

**His eyes seemed to crackle with fire as he gaze intensified. Almost like he was reacting to my unspoken words…That was crazy. I blinked. And Tony was gone. Almost like he vanished into thin air.**

**I'm going completely crazy. People don't disappear. Not ever really hot guys with serious ego problems.**

**I was sitting up against the purple wall in the commons thinking about how strange it was that out of the mascot possibilities out there this school had to pick an over sized house cat to represent their town. I guess it really doesn't matter though this town wasn't really that special, just a small nothing town in the middle of the Montana wilderness.**

**"Lena!" I looked up and saw Aidan. I stood up and swung my back pack on to my shoulders.**

**"Hey."**

**We went out to the parking lot together.**

**When we approached my car and his scooter I saw that Tony's Motorcycle was gone. I rolled my eyes.**

**"Lena?" I looked at him. He was watching with a nervous look on his face.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Well don't get mad or anything but, you might want to go easy on Tony right now he's well, he's a little confused right know."**

**I paused with my hand on the door handle, "Aidan I don't like your brother and he doesn't like me. I'm not going to go and share my snickers bar with him and gossip about cute guys."**

**Aidan snorted. "Funny picture."**

**I smiled, "But I promise I won't go out of my way to irritate him. If he stays out of my way I'll leave him alone."**

**Aidan climbed on his scooter as I shut the door of my car. "Thanks Lena."**

**We both turned the ignition at the same time. I adjusted my mirrors and put the car in reverse.**

"**Lena?"**

**I braked. "Yeah?"**

"**Good luck on your date with Jay tomorrow." Then he drove off.**

**As I backed out and drove towards my house I couldn't help but feel better I had almost forgot and now I had something to look forward to .**

**I spent the rest of the night on cloud nine. Even when my dad decided to call out for Chinese again all I could do was sit there in a daze.**

**Man what was I going to wear?**

**The next night I was throwing clothes all over my room trying to find something to wear to the movies with Jay.**

**A skirt was to dressy, so the purple halter dress was out. And my sweats were to grungy.**

**I dug around and pulled out a pair of light blue shorts and a pink polo. Well in was cute and it didn't say I was easy.**

**I practically jumped into my clothes.**

**I had spent so much time on my make up and my hair that Jay was due in five minutes and I still had to brush my teeth and put on deodorant. **

**Ding Dong!**

**Crap. I frantically swiped my deodorant under my arms and threw a packet of breath mints in my purse.**

**"Len!"**

**I rushed out of my room slamming the door behind me, "Coming dad!"**

**I thundered down the stairs with my purse hooked on one arm and the other on the banister.**

**When I hit the landing I momentarily stopped. I took a deep breath and wearing a big smile walking into the main hall.**

**Jay stood talking to my dad. He was wearing a light blue polo and a pair of khaki shorts. The picture of a perfect preppy guy. Hum…**

**Jay turned then and when he saw me a slow smile came across his face. **

**"Wow Lena. You look great."**

**I blushed and motioned towards the door, "You ready to go."**

**He flicked a glance at my dad then rushed to the door and opened it for me.**

**I cringed. And walked through the door. "Bye dad," I waved over my shoulder.**

**"Remember, home by eleven." He yelled after me.**

**Jay held open the door of a yellow car open for me. **

**Alright he has got to stop doing that.**

**I climbed in and buckled my seat beat. Jay slammed the door and as he walked around to the drivers' side I looked nervously at the furbie that sat under the rear view mirror.**

**Jay got in and started the car. We pulled away from the curb and Jay drove slowly down the street. **

**He stop completely at the intersection at the end of my block even though there was no stop sign. Then he slowly hit the gas again, "So…"**

**I smiled at him expectantly.**

**"The theater only shows reruns so is Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, okay?"**

**My smile dropped, "I haven't seen the first five movies."**

**"Oh."**

**Jay flexed his fingers on the steering wheel. I thought I could see him start to sweat along his forehead. He was probably worried I was going to make him watch some stupid rerun of an old romantic comedy or something. Inwardly I groaned and figured I'd take pity on him.**

**"Revenge of the Sith is fine." **

**I watched Jay relax.**

**He risked a glance at me so he could give me a half smile, then he whipped his head around to he could give the road we were creeping along on at fifteen miles an hour his undivided attention.**

**When we finally pulled into the lot behind the movie theater we were twenty minutes late and we had spent the fifteen minutes of the ride in an awkward silent. (Apparently Jay had miss read the starting time for the movie).**

**When I opened the car door I almost nailed Jay in the gut. He side stepped the door in time though.**

**"Sorry," I muttered as we walked in to the theater with about a foot between us, Jay didn't even try to hold my hand.**

**We skipped the popcorn because Jay had only brought enough money for himself, and even though we could've shared, I think Jay had wanted his own. So as Jay led me through the theater I seethed about how he had expected me t get my own popcorn when he had invited me.**

**He picked the seats in the very front row, the place I hate the most because you always get a crick in your neck just trying to see the screen. (Not that I really was expecting to be interested in the movie).**

**Jay shifted in his seat so he was almost leaning away from me. Then the guy behind him poked him and asked him if he could please move his head. Then he reluctantly leaned towards me. What's with him? He had acted like he liked me.**

**I slide down in my seat trying to see the screen with out breaking my neck.**

**An hour later I was so bored I felt like I was going to start snoring not to mention I was so confused I could feel a head ache coming on. Because we had missed the first twenty minutes I still didn't know who all the people were.**

**I was in the process of trying to figure out if the little green wrinkly dude was Anakin Skystalker when I felt Jay put his arm around my shoulders.**

**I was beginning to think that he wasn't going to do anything. I scooted over and leaned up against him. He squeezed my shoulder and I lifted my face up to his he brought his head down and his lips were almost touching mine when he all of a sudden let out a war whoop and ripped away from me. **

**I jumped and stared at him as I watching him and everyone else in the theater clap as the big ship on screen was attacked.**

**I stared blankly at Jay until I looked at me confused, "What?"**

**I snorted and stood up, ignoring the boos and popcorn that we thrown in my direction as I walked out of the theater. **

**I was striding across the main lobby when I heard Jay calling out my name. I didn't slow down until Jay pulled me to a stop and brought me around to looked at him. "What's wrong."**

**I almost choked on my tongue, "What's wrong? Jay you've been a pain all night! You asked me out then you just ignored me like I wasn't there! This was supposed to be a date."**

**I turned away and wiped at my face.**

**"Oh Lena please don't cry." He put his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry."**

**I sniffed and turned away from his grip.**

**Jay walked around me so he was looking me in the face, "Look Lena I am really sorry. I never meant to be mean, I was just nervous because you're kinda different from the girls I've dated before."**

**Oh great. What was I weirder then the rest?**

**Like he had read my interpretation of his words on my face his eyes got big, "No Lena not like that. I meant you're well more experienced looking then everyone else here. Everyone knows that that you've basically lived in ever state in the U.S. and no telling how many cool guys you've dated." He looked at the tile flooring and muttered as if he was embarrassed, "I guess I was feeling a little insignificant."**

**Wow. I hugged Jay impulsively and when I pulled away Jay was staring at me shocked. "What was that for?"**

**I smiled, "You know you're really a sweet guy." Jay turned red slightly and I laughed, "But you really don't have to worry other guys. I never really dated at any of my old schools."**

**Jay raised his eye brows, "Really? Were they all blind and stupid."**

**I punched his shoulder and grabbed his arm. "Thanks. Do you think we can get out of here?"**

**"Anything for my girl."**

**He swung his arm around my waist and pulled me out the door and to his car I closed the door after I climbed in and drove out on to the street. He was actually going over twenty. **

**I mentally kicked myself the guy was just nervous I shouldn't criticize everything he does. Plus he really is a sweetie.**

**We pulled into a deserted parking lot ten minutes later.**

**After Jay shut off the ignition he unbuckled and faced me. So you think I could maybe see if I could fix the night?"**

**I leaned my head back on the head rest, "Maybe if you really try."**

**He grinned, "Would you let me kiss you before I have to take you home?"**

**I looked at the clock he was right it was almost ten thirty and with his drive we would have to leave in five minutes I unbuckled and scooted over a bit.**

**Jay put his hand behind my head and pulled me to him. When he kissed me I was half heartedly hoping for real sparks but I think I new they weren't going to come. I however did get sort of tingly. Jay must have been practicing because he had defiantly improved his kissing job since the night at the dinner.**

**I had been regretting wasting that entire box of breath mints but as I felt Jay's hand resting on my waist I was so glad I did.**

**When he pulled back I felt a tiny nudge of disappointment. The kiss had been very long and even though he had improved and I wanted to kiss him again I couldn't shake the feeling he was holding back for some reason.**

**Jay smiled and kissed my cheek before he pulled back and put the car into drive.**

**When I walked through my front door fifteen minutes later, after Jay had refused to walk me to the door because he was in a hurry to get home to help his dad clean out the garage, when I asked him why his dad had to clean the garage at eleven at night. Jay had said his dad worked the day shift at the Christmas tree factory and he didn't get off until ten. **

**So I had reluctantly got out of the car without kissing him goodnight.**

**I shut the door quietly so not to wake up my dad who I saw had fallen asleep watching wrestling. I leaned on the door jam and looked affectionately at my dad. There was a pile of snickers and slim jim wrappers scattered across the end table in front of him. And noticed with amusement the shot gun my dad had bought in hopes of learning to hunt was propped up against his chair. (No doubt bullet less because I had refused to let him get any saying I was against having loaded fire arms in the house, when really I was afraid of him shooting his own foot off).**

**I walked over to his chair and picked up the remote that was laying half underneath the bottom of the chair and clicked the television off. I tossed it onto the couch across the room and pulled the old afghan out from under the table. I flung it over him and turned the lights off before I crept up the stairs. I slowly shut my bedroom door and relaxed against the door. I sank down to the floor and rested my chin in my hands. **

**I looked up at the stars that twinkled out side my window. This was the best time of day when everything went to sleep and a hush fell over the world. It made me feel alive and alert. **

**The date had been really fun after Jay had confessed how he had really been feeling, even though it hadn't lasted long. He really was sweet; he just needed to develop more self confidence. He must not have had dated much before me. I wonder what made me so special. What ever it was it made feel important, finally some one had recognized me for who I was.**

**When I woke up on Monday morning I realizing that I had fallen asleep star watching and I also had a major neck crick. **

**I pulled my self up, stretched my hands over my head, and yawning went to my closet.**

**I picked my black tank with a bright blue lightning bolt on the front, my dark purple shorts, and black knee high boots. I added purple eyeliner and some hoop earrings to spice it up. Now I was ready to turn some heads. Hope Jay notices.**

**Later that day at lunch Aidan was staring at me intently as I told him about my date with Jay on Saturday.**

**He was so sweet at the end of the date; he told me that he had just felt self conscious being next to some one that he considered to be more experienced.**

**Aidan choked on the milk he was drinking.**

**"What?"**

**He shook his head and wiped his face off, "Nothing, it's just I find it hard to believe that was true is all."**

**I flicked a french fry at him, "Don't rain on my parade with your skepticism."**

**"All I'm saying is I've known Jay since fifth grade and that sounds just like something he'd say to get a girl to forgive him for some of the stupid things he tends to do."**

**"Aidan, stop being negative me and Jay had fun together."**

**Aidan pursed his lips and shrugged his head to the side. "What ever you say I just think you could do better."**

**I rolled my eyes toward the ceiling, "Yeah like who your brother."**

**Aidan looked away from me.**

**I shook my head, "Besides you're not perfect."**

**Aidan smiled apparently glad I didn't pursue the Tony issue that was still tucked under the metaphorical rug. He put a fake look of shock on his face and pretended to flip his hair dramatically, "Why what ever could you mean?" he asked with a British accent.**

**"Well I've only known you for almost a week and I already know I've never seen you eat anything besides hamburgers. What are you a carnivore or are you allergic to anything that wasn't previously alive?"**

**He frozen a watched me carefully.**

**What did I say?**

**Aidan pretended to shrug it off and tried to smile, " I just like meat."**

**"Why is some male thing? Does eating mainly meat give you the illusion of the hunt? Does it help you feel more secure in your "masculinity?"" I air quoted.**

**Aidan grinned almost reluctantly and snorted back a laughed. He coughed to cover it up.**

**I gave him a weird look.**

**He cleared his throat and popped another piece of hamburger in his mouth, "So I'm leaving right after lunch for a um, doctor's appointment. I won't be here for P.E."**

**I dropped my fork into my salad and gapped at him, "You're leaving me to fend for myself with Chris, Justin, Lucas, and not to mention um hello…TONY!"**

**Aidan looked around nervously and shushed me, "Please you don't need to broadcast."**

**I huffed and dug my fork out of the dressing puddle in the middle of my salad. "You really suck you know that?"**

**He grinned sheepishly, "I know."**

**After the bell rang I threw the rest of my lunch away and rushed to American History.**

**Surprisingly Tony was all ready there. I shoved the backpack off my chair that was undoubtedly put there to make me sit somewhere else.**

**Tony gave me a look and picked it up off the floor and set it under his feet.**

**He didn't say one word to me through out class and left the room as fast as he could after the bell. **

**The response wasn't much better in music. The entire group was trying to work out the vocal order. Tony refused to talk, not to say that he really participated on Friday but today he didn't even add his usual sarcasm every once and a while. He just sat there staring off into space, and answered all questions with a really intelligent, "Hn."**

**Jay stopped me at the door at the end of class, he hadn't worked with us because we was trying to get Carl to approve a interclass contest for duet groups for the concert in three months at the end of the year. **

**He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the music room.**

**"Hey I sorry I couldn't save you from Tony."**

**I put one hand behind his head and ran it through his hair, "That's okay Tony was creepily silent today."**

**"Um," He stroked his nonexistent beard when I laughed he smiled, "Well do you think you could meet me in here after school maybe we could go to "The Diner" and get pizza or something."**

**"Okay."**

**Aidan kissed my cheek again and waved as he hurried to class.**

**Tony was quiet in gym class to. He scowled when I we able to keep up with him when we did the running drills to warm up but he didn't make any rude comments.**

**When we played soccer, boys against girls, Tony and I had to face off and while the other people had messed around and some of the guys had pretended to wrestle the girls to the ground. Tony just let me have the ball. He didn't shove me out of the way and steal the ball he just stood back and ignored the jeers of his team mates.**

**After class I walked out of the locker room to find Chris, Lucas, and Justin waiting for me.**

**"So how was the date with Crafton?" Chris asked from my right.**

**"Who are you my dad?" I asked, "It was fine I had a lot of fun."**

**"I'm sure you did." Justin muttered under his breath from behind me.**

**I spun to face him and he had to grab on to my shoulders so he didn't knock me flat. "What does that mean?"**

**They exchanged looks. Finally Lucas stepped up, "Well see, we've known Jay since like forever and the boy isn't who he seems all the time."**

**I scoffed, "You too?" I started walking again, "Aidan jumped on me in lunch today. Why do all of you seem to have the impression that Jay is some kind of serial rapist?"**

**Justin shrugged and put his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans, "We didn't mean rapist just more like a serial flirt and a player."**

**I shook my head and called back to them as I turned the corner to head back to the music room. "Whatever dad's. I'll see you tomorrow I have to go meet my player."**

**They all mumbled byes and I flung my gym backpack strap over my shoulder and slowly strolled down the halls.**

**I had just moved here and already I had a sweet boyfriend, a new girlfriend, and an entire pack of big brothers shadowing me. Not to mention I had already met the one person I couldn't stand, Tony Moon and Tiffany was right up there too.**

**Never, in all my school hopping days, had I ever settled into a town so fast. Not town had ever felt like home to me. No town had ever been like Jacksville, Montana.**

**And although I could totally do with the tack purple walls and green rainbow doors, it was nice to be excepted.**

**I can't wait to go hang out with Jay he's so mature. Not like Tony who seemed to always need to get into my business.**

**All of a sudden I heard a bang like something hitting the lockers, and people started yelling.**

**I speed up and when I rounded the corner I skidded to a stop in total disbelief.**

**Jay had just pushed Tony into the lockers and now they were throwing punches in every direction. I noticed Tessa yelling at them and trying to step in between them with out getting clipped by a flying fist. **

**Tony caught Jay square in the face and when Jay hit the floor I snapped out of my fog and ran down the hall way. When I got there Tony had been pulled on to the floor by Jay and they proceeded to try and beat on each other.**

**I tried to pull Jay off the floor first. I was yelling at them to stop acting like little kids, but they weren't listening to me they just kept at it. I saw Tessa standing off to the side with a worried look on her face.**

**I let go of Jay when Tony punched him in the mouth and hoping it would work I did what I only would have done in desperation; I put my arms around Tony's waist and pulled.**

**Almost immediately, Tony came flying off of Jay. I squeaked and managed to slip out of the way before he backed into the lockers. **

**They were both breathing hard and I tried to shake of the warmth that touching Tony had invoked. Jay wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up. They both tried to go after one another again but I placed my self directly in between them.**

**I was flushed and angry, "What the hell do you idiots think you're doing? Fighting on school grounds!?"**

**Tony growled almost predatorily and lean towards Jay, I place one hand in front his chest. Quietly I asked him, "Do I have to touch you again?"**

**Tony's green eyes seemed to flame with rage as he glared at me. Then his expression changed to haughty and disconnected and he lean back on the lockers. The picture of relaxation.**

**I looked at both of them in exasperation, "Now what on the heck was so important that you all felt the need to end it in fisticuffs?"**

**Jay scowled darkly at Tony then glanced at me, "No clue ask the reincarnate god over there."**

**I looked at Tessa and she threw her hands up, "Don't look at me I only saw them start throwing punches."**

**I turned to Tony, "Alright what did you do?"**

**"Why is it already my fault?"**

**I folded my arms across my chest. Tony was getting on my nerves today and this was the first time he had spoken to me since Friday. "Because Jay is my boyfriend and he isn't stupid enough to start throwing punches at a random guy because he feels like it, you I don't know about."**

**Jay had a hand to his eye and his lip that had been split down the middle was bleeding again, "Yeah, mister Moon tell her why you randomly decided to beat on her boyfriend."**

**Tony reached out and poked Jay in the chest, "Stay out of my face Crafton or I'll really mess up your face."**

**I slapped his arm back to his side, "Tony shut it, what did you do?" I yelled.**

**Tony appraised like he trying to figure out what my reaction would be to his reasoning.**

**The jerk better just spit it out.**

**Tony winced slightly, "He ran in to me."**

**Me and Tessa stared at him with our mouth open, "You're telling me you beat my boyfriends face in because he bump into you?" I asked trying to clarify what he said.**

**He shrugged**

**"What do you do just go around and knock everybody out that bumps you in the hall?"**

**"No one else was in the hall except for me and Jay."**

**I just looked at him in astonishment.**

**Jay tapped me on the shoulder, "Hey I'll meet you in the music room kay? I want to clean up." He started to walk down the hall.**

**I didn't respond just kept looking at Tony. **

**When he was gone I lit into Tony.**

**"I can not believe you!" I yelled, "You seriously decided to beat up my boyfriend because you don't like me?"**

**He shook his head, "That's not why I did it."**

**I groaned, "Then tell so I can stop think that you all are insane!"**

**Tony shook his head, "I can't tell you."**

**"You what?" I stepped back, "You honestly expect me to believe a mystical reason why you smash Jays face in when you won't tell me why?"**

**Tony just kept looking at me with a disinterested look on his face.**

**He honestly didn't care. He had no heart at all if there really was a good reason why he hurt Jay he won't tell me because he feels like his bad boy image will be blown apart.**

**"I can't believe you Tony Moon! From the very first day I started school hear you have annoyed me to death and frustrated me to no end," I pocked him in the chest, "You just went after my boyfriend because he bumped you in an empty hallway, although you claim that there was a better reason but you can't tell me."**

**I crowded in on him and got right in his face I could endure the lightening shocks from our chest brushing if only to make him uncomfortable. Tony seemed to suck in his breath, "I hate you Tony and you had better stay away form Jay he's twice the man you'll ever be."**

**Then I stalked away from him, and went fuming down the hall towards the music room.**

**I can't believe Tony. He hurt Jay just because someone dared to touch him. Jay was the nicest guy I had met here besides Aidan and to even have Tony imply that Jay might have deserved the beating was ludicrous.**

**I put my hand on the door knob of the music room but before I could turn it to go inside I heard Jay's voice from inside and some one else was in there with him. A girl.**

**I pressed my ear to the door to hear better.**

_**"Jay I'm so sorry I never would've thought this would happen."**_

_**"Its okay I agreed to the plan it's partly my fault. I probably shouldn't have baited him like that and implied those things but I couldn't help it. I was bored I wasn't getting any reaction."**_

_**"Well sweetie you should've remembered that I told you it might take time. Tony isn't the most emotionally person."**_

_**He sighed, "Yeah well I'm bored to tears talking to that girl she's not a great kisser. I did what you told me to and pretended I couldn't kiss and acted like I was insecure about girls."**_

_**The girl snorted, "Which we both know you're not."**_

_**"Yeah, and I messed with her on Saturdays date. I drove slowly acted like I forgot money for her and made he sit through a Star Wars movie. She ended up running out crying so I went out and gave her some lines on how she was so much more experienced then me. She was eating it right up."**_

_**The girl laughed, "She's so stupid. Thinking someone like you would be interested in her. The girls not even pretty she's weird looking and she thinks she's so much better then us."**_

_**Yeah but she can't kiss like you can babe."**_

_**"Oh Jay come here and I'll show you real kissing I'm sure you're desperate after a date with the new girl."**_

**I suddenly realized they were talking about me and I slammed the door open to see Jay and Tiffany making out on the stage.**

**Jay went white, "Lena!"**

**I turned and ran.**

**I could hear Jay calling after me but I just kept running. I ran down the halls and out the front doors. When I made it to my bike I was trying to hold back tears as I tried to put the key into the ignition. I had brought my bike to school today which now could pose a problem because my hands were shaking so badly I could fit the key in.**

**I can't believe Jay would do this to me. I went after Tony and defended him. When all along Aidan and the guys were right he had just been using me.**

**I threw my keys down on the pavement.**

**"Hey." I looked up to see Tony walking towards me. "Did Jay and you have a spat?"**

**I turned my back to him, "Shut up Tony I don't want to listen to you right now."**

**"Why did he finally realize that you're not fun to be around and dump you?"**

**I wiped the tears away that were running down my face, "No."**

**"Hn, well did he tell you why he kicked you to the curb?"**

**"He didn't dump me, Tony leave me alone." I tried to hide the sniffles that were accompanying the tears now."**

**Tony was silent then I saw him walk around to stand in front of me he frowned when he saw my face, "Hey what's wrong? It's not like Crafton's that good of a catch."**

**I lowered my head so my hair blocked his view of me, "He didn't break up with me, I broke up with him."**

**He was quiet for a moment, "Why are you crying then? Shouldn't Crafton be the one balling his eyes out and chasing you around trying to get you back?"**

**I shook my head, "It's nothing, please just leave me alone."**

**"Sorry no can do until you tell me why you broke up with that jerk and you're the one crying not Crafton, I'm not going anywhere."**

**I turned away from him, "Well I'm not telling you."**

**I peeked over my shoulder to see him swing himself over my bike and park it on my seat, "Okay then I guess you're walking home."**

**I sighed and tried to stop crying, "Why should I tell you, you're the one that beat him up."**

**"Because maybe you'll believe the reason why I did it that I couldn't tell you before ."**

**I swung around, "You knew?" **

**He shrugged one shoulder, "Knew what?"**

**That my new boyfriend was a user and a liar, I thought **

**"Ah." He nodded his head. "You found out?"**

**"That him and Tiffany were just messing with me?" I breathed in, "Yeah, I caught them kissing in the music room."**

**Tony watched me try and hold back more crying. "Yeah well Crafton's an idiot."**

**I laughed shortly, "Yeah right I actually thought that maybe for once that someone liked me for who I really was but he was just playing me because he thought I was weird."**

**He shrugged again, "Like I said the guys crazy."**

**I rubbed my hands on my face, "Not really he's right. I'm a stupid girl who thought that for once some guy might actually take interest in me but I should've known he was just being cruel. I guess I deserve it for being dumb enough to think a guy might like me."**

**Tony stood and grabbed my shoulders, "Don't say that."**

**I blinked and Tony let go of me like I was on fire. The funny feelings were back but this time they felt different calming and relaxing waves had started to flow through me. Tony linked his hands behind him. "Don't ever think you're not good enough."**

**I had stopped crying and no was I was curious, "Why do you care Tony you don't even like me."**

"**Yeah, well. I don't like Crafton more."  
I bit my lip, "I should've listened to Chris and the guys they told me that Jay wasn't who he seemed." I looked at the school, "I wonder if Jay and Tiffany are still in there laughing at me?"**

**Tony reached out as if to touch me but then he thought better of it and ran his hand threw his hair, "Why does it matter now you never have to worry about him again?"**

**I made a face, "Actually I do he's in our singing group for music."**

**"Oh well," Tony put his hands in his pockets, "We'll just tell everyone that me and you decided to sing a duet after all."**

**I watched Tony who was looking a little uncomfortable; the bad boy front that he put on for everyone seemed to have dissolved. He's being nice. "Why do you care?"**

**Tony shifted his feet, "I don't I just don't like Crafton."**

**I groaned, "You really did know didn't you?"**

**"What?" He asked innocently.**

**"You knew that Jay was just playing with me, didn't you?" I crossed me arms and saw him become even more uncomfortable. "Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"You wouldn't have believed me." Tony tugged at the collar on his leather jacket.**

**Suddenly the light bulb went on, "That's why you punched him in the hall; he never bumped you at all."**

**Tony just looked at me blankly.**

**"How did you find out?"'**

**Tony just cocked his eyebrow, "I have my ways."**

**I gave him a strange look, "You do know how weird that makes you sound, right?"**

**He half smiled, "Yeah well I really don't care how others see me so…" I smiled back at him I under stood that, "Any way don't over analyze why that idiot used you he's short one too many battery in his flashlight."**

**I grinned at him and suddenly felt better. I never thought that Tony would ever be nice to me but just talking to him had made me feel ten times better. I doubted I would even go home and cry about it; Tony had showed me unintentionally that he really has a decent guy underneath all that leather, motorcycle fumes, and tough guy attitude.**

**Unable to stop myself I threw my arms around his shoulders and hugged him. As soon as I did we both froze.**

**The feeling swept through me again, the waves a calm and relaxing and caring. But now that numbness and electric shock had followed to. **

**Tony put his hands on my forearms and pushed me back a bit. He stared into my eyes and I watched his smolder.**

**In that moment and I don't know how, I knew he was going to kiss me. I knew that he was tired of telling himself that he didn't like me that he was finally just going to let go.**

**"Starr." He whispered. Surprisingly instead of smacking him and telling him my name was Lena I smiled, Starr felt right, natural. **

**Tony moved his hands to my face and my head started to hum. "We shouldn't do this."**

**I vaguely heard him mutter. I braced my hands on his shoulders. "You're right I should be getting home."**

**But I couldn't move, couldn't even breathe. I knew that this was going to happen and there was nothing we could do about it. It was like some one else entered my body and wouldn't let me walk away for him, wouldn't let me let go." I licked my lips.**

**And Tony stilled. I felt his shoulders tense and he flicked his gaze to my mouth. I sucked in a breath.**

**Tony shifted closer to me; know our chests were touching and I could feel his heart racing as fast as mine. I could feel how overly warm he was like he had a fever. My whole body started to hum.**

**He moved his head closer to mine and I flexed my fingers on his shoulders. **

**Tony slowly brought his lips to mine. And unlike when Jay had kissed me this time fireworks did explode. They exploded in my head and I wrapped my arms around his neck and threw my self in the kiss. **

**Tony slid his fingers into my hair. He was really kissing me. He was kissing me like he never wanted to let me go.**

**And I was putting everything into it as well. I had never felt this way about a guy. This felt so right so natural that I had the sensation of going home. And then it was like I was opening up like something in side of me was breaking free. For the first time in my life I felt like I belonged.**

**And then the most amazing thing happened it was like I could feel him. I could feel what he was feeling and I understood suddenly why he had lashed out at me. He was afraid of me and what he knew we would become. And even though I didn't know what that meant I instinctively threw my self into the kiss with renewed energy. Trying to show Tony that this was alright that it felt right and I'd never leave. It was so much more then French kissing, it was a beginning.**

**Then he ripped away from me and staggered back. He had a dazed look in his eyes. And when I tried to step forward he took another step back.**

**I watched confused as a look of shock and then almost horror crossed his face, "What have I done?"**

**I tried to breathe normally, "What do you mean, Tony?"**

**He shook his head quickly, "No, you need to stay away from me."**

**I paused, "What?"**

**He was breathing fast and before I could stop him he turned and ran.**

**I stood there in complete shock and watched him disappear into the woods that surrounded the east side of the school.**

**I touched my lips and stared off blankly into the woods. What was that about? And what had happened? Why did we kiss? Why did I like it?**

**I slowly turned and got on to my bike. As I rode out of the parking lot I thought about how Tony's image in my mind had shifted from an arrogant pain to miss understood. And with one kiss he had made me forget about Jay completely. I no longer felt betrayed and alone. But some how I didn't think that anything would change after to night Tony wasn't that kind of guy.**

**Later that night I was laying on my bed staring up at the stars and thinking about how everything had changed when I moved to Jacksville and I had only lived here a few days. I wondered what would happen at school tomorrow, with Jay and Tony. Honestly I don't know for sure of I ever really liked Jay and I have no clue how I feel about Tony.**

**I yawned and stretched oh well I'll think about it later.**

**I was staring off into space during lunch the next day when Aidan snapped his fingers in front of my face.**

**I jumped, "Yeah?"**

**"Well let's see I've watched you stare off into space with a goof smile on your face for the last five minutes."**

**I turned red, "Oh," was all I said because I had been thinking about his brother.**

**He shook his head in exasperation and changed the subject, "So how did it go with Jay yesterday?"**

**My good mood dropped a few degrees and I threw my burger back on my plate, "He was playing me."**

**Aidan bit his lip but didn't look shocked, "Geez I'm sorry Lena."**

**I shrugged and picked the burger back up and took a big bit, talking in between bits, "After I thought about it, I came to the conclusion that it was better that way."**

**"Really?" He asked skeptically.**

**I nodded, "Yup I don't think I ever really liked him that much. I mean, yeah, he's cute but I don't think I really liked who he was." I took another big bit. **

**Aidan nodded slowly and took a drink from his Mountain Dew. "What made you come to that conclusion?"**

**I smiled "I talked to a…friend."**

**He looked at me over the top of his pop bottle, "You're not going to tell me who the friend is, are you?"**

**I just shook my head.**

**Aidan sighed dramatically and tossed his bottle into the trash behind him. I licked ketchup off my finger and eyed Aidan's untouched burger.**

**"If you were only going to eat one why did you get two burgers?"**

**He glanced down at his plate, "I'm a growing boy I wanted to have the option to eat another one."**

**"Can I have it?"**

**He slid his plate towards me as he watched confused as I snatched it up and bit off close to half in one bit, "Didn't you already have two?"**

**I swallowed, "Yeah but this morning I woke up with this insane craving for meat. I ate an entire package of bacon this morning and I micro waved hot dogs for the ride here."**

**"You ate hot dogs while you drove your motorcycle to school to day?"**

**I nodded and took another bit, "Yup I ate an entire package of them too."**

**Aidan's brow furrowed, "Has this happened before?"**

**I shook my head because my mouth was full.**

**"Huh." Aidan watched me stuff the last bit into my mouth.**

**"Uh oh you've got you're thinking face on."**

**Aidan started, "Huh oh." The bell rang, and Aidan jumped from his seat, "Well I'll see you in English." Then he speed walked out of the lunch room.**

**I swallowed my last bit and threw my tray away.**

**When I walked into American History Tony was already there. He glared at me darkly as I walk towards him.**

**I knew nothing would change.**

**I threw his back off my chair and under his, and sat down.**

**I stole a glance at Tony but he was staring at the front of the room.**

**Miss. Collen was explaining the Lewis and Clark expedition.**

"**Alright so can anyone tell me who started out on the expedition?"**

**She looked around the room, "Tiffany."  
Tiffany flip her hair like I had come to notice she always did and primly answered, "Lewis and Clark of course and Sacajawea and some other men."**

"**Good," I raised my hand, "Oh Lena?"**

**I sigh, "Actually only Lewis and Clark and a few men started out the expedition. They picked Sacajawea up at an Indian village for a guide."**

**Miss. Collen smiled, "Good catch Lena. I'm glad you noticed that."**

**She then turned to smack her ruler on the map of the early continental U.S. Tiffany immediately turned and made a face in my direction. I rolled my eyes and put my head in my hands. Since I had been able to pull answers out of my lace up black boots since I came to this school I zoned Miss. Collen's riveting explanation of Lewis and Clarks trials and stared out the window at the woods beyond the school.**

**I wondered what was in them and why Tony had run off into them yesterday.**

**I heard Tony clear his throat and shift away from me in his chair but I didn't look away from the trees outside. I studied the shadows that they cast and the dark that seemed to resound from them.**

**I was scanning the tree tops when I saw a flash of black. I lean closer trying to see better. All of a sudden my vision tunneled and then rushed forward, like I had sped up time. Then I could clearly see a bear standing just beyond the trees. **

**"Starr?" I heard some one say softly in the distance.**

**That voice snapped me back into myself and the classroom.**

**I jumped and then I could hear Miss. Collen talking again. I also noticed I been close to falling off my chair and right into Tony's lap. I turned red at that thought.**

**Tony grunted, "Stay on track here Starr."**

**I blinked then frowned at him, "Its Lena not Starr and what are you talking about?"**

"**The fact that you seemed to space out and I thought I was going to have to scrape you of the floor." He emphasized the floor like I would have thought something else…Oh.**

**He faced forward like he wasn't talking to me all of a sudden. He straightened forward in time to see Miss. Collen glance back at our table. It was almost like he had known.**

**Then he spoke without moving his lips, "What were you doing?"**

**I tried to do the same thing although I doubt I got the same results as him. It probably looked like my lips were twitching, "I was watching that black bear out at the edge of the woods."**

**His eyebrows went up (both of them for once). "You could see that?"**

**I nodded slightly, "IT was almost like I was jumping forward in time all of a sudden I could see it like I was standing right in front of me."**

**Tony broke his cool and looked at me in astonishment. "That's impossible."**

"**No it's not."**

**He was facing forward again but he twitched his head in my direction, "It's not what?"**

"**Impossible."**

"**Who said it was?"**

**I glared at him, "You did."**

**Tony stilled, "No I didn't. I didn't say a word."**

**I frowned, "Then how…"**

**The bell rang and Miss. Collen tapped the board assignment and told everyone to get it done for tomorrow.**

**Tony just sat in his seat for a second and then with out looking at me he stood and in what looked like almost like a trance left the room.**

**I walked into the music room cautiously. I had tried to put Tony's weird behavior out of my mind and it was surprisingly easy. I had enough to worry about with Jay Crafton around. I was spazzing out in my head about if he was going to say anything to me when I sat down by Tony.**

**We both just sat there in silence combined of the weirdness between us and myself being lost in thought.**

**Carl walked in and simply motioned us to resume working on our sings.**

**Mark and Jenny sat down across from us. They were involved in what sounded like an argument on if Jenny's shirt was purple or dark pink. Mark was making big hand gestures and Jenny was rolling her eyes and shaking her head at him.**

**Tessa came and sat down by me she smiled sympathetically at me and glared at Jay who was approaching slowly.**

**When he reached us he shifted from one foot to the other as he surveyed the group.**

**Tessa put her arm around my shoulders and glared at him, "Don't even bother to sit down."**

**He bit the inside of his cheek and looked at me nervously. "IS that what you want?"**

**I looked at him blankly, "Why do you actually care or are you playing me again?"**

"**Oh come on Lena I was just messing around yesterday. Tiffany was coming on to me."**

"**Oh and the only way you could get her off you was kiss her?"**

**Jay opened his mouth to deny it when Tony sat up and cut him off, "Why don't you go crawl back in what ever hole you came out of, nobody wants you here." **

**I gave Tony a grateful and surprised half smile. Maybe something did change.**

"**So Jay why don't you take a hike." Tessa waved her hand at his.**

"**Now wait a minute this is Lena's decision not any of yours so why don't all of you just put a sock in it."**

**Tony growled under his breath I shot him a warning look. Then I slowly stood up and approached Jay, I check for Carl I saw him walk out of the room with his clip board; probably to go turn in roll. I had five minutes to get me point across. I got in Jay's face and I watched him flinch at the blank fury I knew was starting to show in my eyes. "So you think that after everything you did to me I would want you here?" He looked at me uneasily, "You think that after you conspired with Tiffany to mess with me and no doubt were planning to dump me in front of the whole class and tell everyone you had been playing me that I would take you back?" I narrowed my eyes at him, "You think after you deliberately made sure I had a horrible time on our "date"" I air quoted, "And then lied to me so you wouldn't blow it. Telling me that I was special and that you liked that I was different, that I would forget all that?" My voice had risen to almost a shouting, "Well let me tell you something Crafton." I poked him in the chest, "I would like to thank you because, in spite of you, I realized that I am special. I so fricken special that I don't have to lower my standers so far down that I end up going out with total losers that don't a have one intelligent brain cell in their entire body." I poked him again and he staggered back a step, "I deserve a guy that likes me for who I am not a guy that thinks he has to mess with me just so he can reassure him self of his masculinity and that women still like him." I shook my head, "I don't think I ever liked you Crafton. I like the fact that I thought a guy liked me. Now I see you for what you are. A poor excuse for a guy. So no I don't want you here or even in this room so I would love it if you backed up and found someone else to harass."**

**Jay stared at me mouth open. Tony grunted, "You heard the lady. Get lost before I make you."**

**Jay sneered at me, "Well I hope you know that I can make ever guy in this school believe anything I want. By tomorrow you'll be the girl that doesn't brush her teeth and walks around with onion breath."**

**Tony snarled at him again and started to get up. Jay turned quickly and walked away. **

**I shook my head as he walked away. Then I turned back around, "Thanks Tony."**

**He grunted and tipped his chin up at the three other people still staring at us with their mouths open. "Sorry guys but me and Starr have decided to do our own song after all."**

**Mark and Jenny just nodded and walked away still in shock.**

**Tessa watched me and Tony, she reluctantly got up, "Alright I'll go make the idiot sing a Christina Aguilera song but you and I are going to discuss this later." She gave me one more meaningful look and left. **

**I watch me until I had to turn around. I was glad to have Jay gone and even more glad not to have to explain to Tessa just yet what had happened but now I had be alone with Tony.**

"**So I guess now we have to pick an entirely different song." I turned to face him and nodded.**

"**Well?" He prompted.**

**He looked at me questionably. "Don't you want to pick out the song? I can guarantee that if you let me pick one you won't like it."**

**I glanced one last time at Jay then I sighed exasperatedly and sat down next to Tony. I tried to ignore Tony as he cringed away from me, apparently I sat too close. Was I really that repulsive to all guys? Patrick was gay, Jay was playing me and, even I would never admit it out loud, the one guy I kiss that brings real fireworks seems to find me repulsive. **

**Tony coughed loudly and I resisted the urge to thump him on the back just a little bit too hard.**

**While he was hacking I took the opportunity to snatch his ipod out of his jacket pocket.**

**He made a grab for it but he would have to touch me to get it back and he was going to go there. **

**I stuck my tongue out at him and started to rifle through his playlist.**

**Um, some of these songs weren't that bad. **

**Here we go! **

**I laughed, "You have the Moulin Rouge soundtrack on your IPod?"**

"**Shh!" Tony looked around the room making sure no one had heard me. "Not so loud." **

**I snorted. "I have an idea. Let's sing "Elephant Love Medley" for the assignment."**

**Tony blanched at my words when he finally regained the use of his vocal chords he sputtered, "What?!"**

**I grinned and shock the device in his face, "Don't you see? We could get an A with this song! Everyone else is going to do funny songs from recent musicals. We'll stand out! Because our song with have really meaning, real feeling!"**

**Tony snatched his IPod out of my hand and stuffed it back into his pocket all the while keeping his eye on me. "You're nuts Starr."**

**I groaned but shook of the Starr, "Oh come on! You can't tell me you don't see it!"**

**Tony cocked his eyebrow and rolled his eyes after he studied my expression, "You're not going to give this up are you?"**

**I nodded my head vigorously.**

**He sighed, "Fine!" and ran his hands threw his hair.**

**I squealed and with out thinking threw myself at him. **

**As soon as my arms wrapped around him I knew I needed to let go but at the same time I froze. The fireworks started to go off behind my eyes and I felt Tony lean into my slightly then he stiffened and pushed me away. I fell back on my back side and watched him with wide eyes. **

**He shifted away from me and cleared his throat. When he opened his mouth to speak the bell went off and with a look of relief he stood and walked out of the room.**

**I sat there with my eyes glued to the door way the Tony had just escaped through. What was going on? **

**I heard a sniffed. I turned to see Jay smirking at me, "I see you move on quickly. Well don't get your hopes up, Tony would never date a girl like you." Then he swept from the room.**

**I can't remember what I saw in him.**

**I scrambled off the floor at the sound of Carl's voice, "Are you alright?"**

"**Oh, um yes." I stuttered and after an awkward silence I tripped my way out the door.**

**It had been a week and things hadn't gotten any better. Jay still continued to make rude comments to me at every opportunity. I had noticed that he would never approach me when Tony was near or with in hearing distance. The situation with Tony had regressed. After that earth shattering kiss he shut him self off from me and would only speak more then a "hum" when he had to sing the guys part in our song. Plus Aidan and his friends seemed convinced that something terrible thing was happening to me but wouldn't tell me what it was. They also kept insisting that I trying to get to know Tony, that he really wasn't a jerk. On top of that weird things kept happening to me. **

**My running kept getting faster, to the point that I was by Tony stride for stride. A few times I was able to make my vision tunnel and see things like they were up close, only problem was I some time passed out. I was still inhaling anything mad of meat. In spite of that I was growing leaner. It was almost like I had been lifting weights even though I had never really exercise outside of gym class. The fat seemed to be falling off my body. And when I looked in the mirror my face almost seemed to be getting more angular; fiercer. My teeth had been hurting really bad in the sides and I had begun to think that I was getting cavities from all the protein I had been eating, some how. It must have been because of all t he weird things happening to me but my sleep schedule was flipped around. I had been exhausted for the last six days to the point I almost fell asleep in half my class at least every other day. And then I was wide awake as soon as the sun went down. I was also excelling in every class. It was like the answers just leaped out of the teachers head and with out my realizing how I knew it I would give the answer word for word. I was starting to suspect I could see in the dark after I saw my neighbor from across the street disco dancing in her dark living room when she probably thought no one would see her.**

**So on Monday I was practically drooling on top of my fourth hot dog as Aidan watched on with a worried look on his face. **

**"Um," Aidan waved his hand in front of my face until he got me out of my tired daze. "Have you not been sleeping well Lena?"**

**I dropped my hot dog on my almost empty tray and rubbed my eyes, "For some reason no."**

**I yawned to big that my jaw cracked. **

**Aidan bit his bottom lip. I knew what was coming and Aidan knew I did. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to decide if he wanted to bring up the really touchy subject.**

**Finally he squared his shoulders slightly like he was going in to battle and took a deep breath, "Has anything else been happening to you lately?"**

**I growled at him but given the fact that I was exhausted and didn't feel like yelling I decided to humor him. "I guess." I picked up my hot dog and wolfed down the last half in one bite. "If you consider craving meat, running really fast, enhanced vision, being awake only when it's dark, having muscles I've never known even existed show up, losing weight rapidly, and becoming smart almost over night something significant then yes."**

**He opened his mouth and I sighed, "Please I know you think that I'm turning into a mutant monster but please don't lecture me today."**

**He nodded reluctantly and poked his chicken with a fork.**

**I rolled my eyes and rubbed my head. "Hey Aidan?"**

**He looked up at me. "Can we switch places?"**

**His brow scrunched up in confusion, "Lunch is going to be over in like two minutes."**

**I turned as far away from the rays of sun shine that were beaming through the window, "I know but the sun light in my eyes is giving me a headache."**

**Aidan's eyebrows shot up. He opened his mouth, then paused. Then he shrugged and scooted over.**

**I got up and slid into the seat next to him, "You don't want to go sit on the other side? There's more room over there."**

**He shook his head and spun the lid of his pop bottle absently on the table.**

**When the bell rang to signal the end of the lunch period Aidan got up and held out his hand to help me up.**

**I gave him a strange look and reluctantly took his hand. As he pulled me to my feet he shot me a sheepish grin.**

**When I was firmly on my feet he let go of my hand and paused in front of me. "I know you told me not to say anything, but Lena please."**

**I groaned and Aidan shot me an annoyed look, "Please just don't write all those weird things off as just something normal. If any thing else happens just promise me you'll come to me."**

**I shifted my history book in my arms, "Fine but this is incredibly stupid."**

**Aidan nodded and turned around. As he left I thought I heard him say, "Don't be so sure."**

**I sighed and shook my head as I headed to my next class. Aidan really needs to let this go. I didn't have some life threatening disease. I was perfectly fine. It was probably just stress. I mean I had been up rooted and put into a totally strange school.**

**I walked into the room and took my seat noting that Tony hadn't showed yet. Even though it wasn't that unusual I had a funny feeling that something was wrong. **

**It probably was because for the last week he had always been here before me.**

**Mrs. Collen smiled at the class from up in the front of the room. "Okay so today we are going to be concentrating on the French Revolution."**

**She turned and wrote "The French Revolution" on the board then made a graph under it. The first column said causes, and the second read important people and influences. After she finish writing it she turned half way around and pointed her chalk at me, "Today we are going to give everyone else a chance to figure out the answers Miss Keller."**

**I turned red. That was a first normally teachers would just call on me just so I could get my participation points. I felt like a geek. Especially because I all of a sudden started to know the answers off the top of my head. **

**I nodded to acknowledge that I had heard her. Then I turned my head so I was gazing out into the main yard of the school grounds and studied the trees at the opening of the forest. **

**I had been practicing making my vision tunnel. I was getting better at making my self do it only when I wanted it to happen instead of it only happen at random times.**

**I scanned the tree line trying to find something to focus on. I watched birds flit around the tree tops and I caught glimpses of dark shapes but nothing really grabbed my attention.**

**I watched the sun reflect off of the leaves and closed my eyes. My head ache had come back. There was something about the sun today. My brain felt like it was going to implode. When I had gotten on my motorcycle this morning I had had to put my sun glasses on and put my hood up to shield my eyes from the sun light. **

**Maybe Aidan was right maybe something was wrong with me…**

**Suddenly a movement in the trees caught my eye and I tunneled my vision automatically.**

**When I focused on the red spot I had seen behind a tree, the world tilted.**

**It was Tony. But not Tony. That was the scary part.**

**Everything about him was the same as always but when I focused on his face my mouth went dry.**

**His face was angled so severely that he looked terrifying, his eyes were glittering bright red and his pupils were slits, giving the illusion of cat's eyes. Then my gaze was drawn to his mouth. His lips were pulled back over his teeth. Teeth that were narrowed to pin points. I gasped.**

**And almost like he heard me Tony swung his head around and his eyes flashed when he saw me looking at him. His pupils widened almost instantly. A chill ran through me as I watched him turn quickly and disappear into the trees.**

**I blink as I finally came back into the classroom. I inhaled sharply then relaxed when I realized no one had noticed. Then the first wave hit me. My abdomen cramped up and my head felt like something was trying to push its way out of my forehead. A wave of nausea wafted threw me and I bite my tongue to kept from gagging the taste of blood filled my mouth. I realized I had bitten my tongue.**

**I started panting as my whole mouth erupted in pain my teeth felt like they were trying to rip them selves out of my mouth. I tore one arm from my middle and tried to compose myself enough not to alarm Mrs. Collen and raised my hand.**

**Mrs. Collen looked up at me and a look of slight alarm flashed in her eyes, "Yes, Lena? Are you alright?"**

**I swallowed, "Um can I go to the nurse?"**

**Mrs. Collen motioned at the door. I leapt up pout of my seat almost turning over my chair. Everyone turned around to watch me stumble out of doorway.**

**When I got far enough way from the door I stopped and collapsed against the wall. I panted and almost screamed when my teeth rang with pain. I fell away from the wall and caught myself before I went to the floor. **

**I didn't think I could make it to the nurse's office, and then I saw the parking lot door. **

**I gagged and swallowed the bile that rose in my throat as I staggered towards the door. **

**I fell against the door and tripped my way to my bike across the lot. **

**When my bike was insight I sighed in relief but almost before it crossed my lips a fire of agony engulfed my body. I yelled weakly all ready too tired to really be loud enough for anyone to hear me. My hands hit the ground as I squeezed my eyes shut trying to shut the pain out. **

**My head exploded and I cried out and grabbed my head. I hit the ground on my side and curled into a ball. **

**I felt the tears streaming down my face as I felt the pain rack my body.**

**Then vaguely I heard foots steps rush up to me, then I felt my self being lifted off the ground. **

**I looked up into the face as the person was run somewhere. Before I could recognize who they were the pain exploded in front of my eyes and I finally fell into a black pain free fog.**

**When I regained consciousness I knew for a fact even before I opened my eyes I didn't know were I was. I also knew that it was way passed the time my dad would be expecting me home. There was no sun light shining out side my eyelids, so either there were no windows in this place or it was dark outside.**

**I heard something set down on something above my head and someone sat down next to me.**

**I grew still and tried to breathe evenly.**

**The person sighed and water sloshed around. Then I felt a cool cloth being pressed to my forehead.**

**I almost jumped from the sudden contact and the relaxing and caring waves that wafted from the persons touch.**

**A door slammed. "I don't think she still has a fever, Tony."**

**Tony and Aidan?  
Tony grunted swept the cloth against my cheek. "Shut it Aidan."**

**Something clinked, like keys in a bowl, "You know we have to tell her."**

**The cloth was jerked from my face and I felt water sprinkle my face. "WE don't know if she really is the one."**

**Aidan snorted, "Tony after what just happened how can you doubt that is her? You have seen the way you both react to each other." **

**"Because she doesn't need me in her life; she'll be better off if I just leave tonight and let you explain when she wakes up."**

**"And what am I suppose to say to her. My brother found you screaming in agony in the parking lot and instead of bringing you to the hospital he brought you here and played nurse. Oh, and the reason why he's not here is he left on a whim to got visit his aunt Gertrude, who by the way doesn't exist!"**

**The cloth was pressed to my face again, "Geez Aidan what got you're undies in a bunch today?"**

**A door slammed, "I don't know Tony, maybe because Lena's my friend and I feel responsible for this."**

**The cloth stilled for a second then continued to stroke my cheek, "What do you feel responsible for Aidan? It's not like there is anything going on between me and Starr."**

**"That's it Tony! There is. You have never acted like this!" A can of pop was opened, "You call her by her real name even when you know she doesn't like it, you let her have her way in music with out real objection, you punched out a guy for her, you poke at her just to get a reaction and for god's sake you brought her here! You've never put this much interest into another girl. You know our kind won't ever feel anything real for any girl until we meet of soul mate!"**

**The cloth disappeared again and a crash rang out as something shattered across the room.**

**A chair scrapped back and heavy foot falls shook the floor.**

**"You better stop while you're still alive brother."**

**Aidan gave a bark of laughter. "What you're going to beat me up just because I'm finally telling you what you refuse to believe, even when it's true? Lena is the only one that will ever make you a real man. And you know damn well if you live she'll never get involved with another guy. Because every time she'll try your face with appear and her life will be empty. You need to stop being selfish and thinking that your so bad that you'd never be a good thing for her. When from what I've seen you guys just might save each other."**

**Tony growl from the back of his throat.**

**"This is you're chance Tony. You'll never meet a girl like her again. So do something about it or I will."**

**A silence flowed through the room. "What you're going to tell her about what happens to us when the moon shines on us?"**

**My eyes opened and I saw Tony and Aidan standing chest to chest. Aidan was dwarfed by Tony's massive size. They both wore angry expressions. And Tony's fists were clinched like he was ready for a fight. "I won't fight with you about this brother. We'll just have to show her. You will she won't be afraid of you."**

**A dark tingle ran up my arms. That thing he did in the forest, they were going to make me watch it again. That pain.**

**"No!" I screamed and shot to my feet.**

**Aidan looked at me in surprise and Tony spun around to look at me anxiously. He took a step towards me and I stepped back. **

**A hurt look flashed across his face, and then he steeled himself. "How are you?"**

**I flicked my eyes around the room looking for an escape route. When I saw the half open door I swallowed and looked at Tony again. I nodded.**

**Aidan stepped forward, "Lena I know that you've been through a lot but Tony and I have something to show you."**

**My eyes widened and I shifted closer toward the door. It really wasn't that far from me, maybe about twenty feet.**

**Aidan put his hands up as if to show me he didn't mean any harm. "Please it'll only take second then we'll take you home if your okay."**

**I shook my head and bite my lip. **

**Tony flipped his hair back and turned to Aidan, "She doesn't want to. We can't force her Aidan."**

**Aidan glared at Tony as I moved towards my escape. "We have to Tony she's already seen it once we have to know for sure if it'll happen again; if only to persuade you." **

**I bolted. And I squeezed throw the door just as they both made a grab for me. I sprinted towards the trees. I heard them both yelled after me and some one was crashing through the trees after me.**

**I zig zagged through the trees trying to avoid tree roots and trying to catch my breath at the same time. **

**I hadn't fully recovered from the attack I had had in the parking lot. My chest started to burn as I swung to a stop finally and pressed up against an old tree that was just big enough to hide me. **

**I waited about ten minutes before I heard someone come crashing threw the trees in my direction. Then I heard heavy breathing. And feet moving cautiously threw the brush.**

**I held my breath and the forest was silent. I stood still for another ten minutes before I peeked around my tree. Not seeing any body I slowly walked out from behind it.**

**I was scanning the ground when arms came up from behind and grabbed me and pulled me to a guys chest.**

**Fear exploded in my chest and I screamed as I tried frantically to land a blow anywhere on his body.**

**The guy grunted when I caught his knee with my foot, and wrestled me to the ground; some how he flipped me so I was under him and pinned me to the ground beneath him. I panted more in fear then exertion.**

**I could feel his breath on my cheek. "Starr. You can open your eyes now."**

**My eyes snapped open. "Tony?"**

**He rolled his eyes, "Who else would be chasing you threw the woods?"**

**I had forgotten where I had just come from in my fear of being chased until he questioned me.**

**Then my face drained of color and I went cold. "Please. I don't want to see that again." **

**He looked confused then it dawned in him, "You were wake the whole time."**

**I nodded my head and wriggled trying to free myself.**

**Tony scowled at me, "Don't do that." **

**I immediately still and Tony sighed, "I don't want you to be afraid of me Starr."**

**"Then let me go."**

**He tightened his grip on my hands slightly when I tried to free them. "I'm sorry but if I do you'll try to run and I can't risk you getting lost in the forest. It's more dangerous then you could understand."**

**I watched Tony silently, "Why is that?"**

**"There are things in these trees that wouldn't bat an eye at hurting you."**

**I blinked as I watched to darkness cross his features. "Like you?"**

**He swung his gaze to me and I was taken back by the violence in his gaze, "I would never hurt you." But I saw the doubt.**

**He honestly thought he was dangerous to me. And even though I didn't know why I felt responsible and curious. I shifted under him again and her growled at me, "I said not to do that."**

**I wiggled more violently, "Why?"**

**He pressed me into the ground, "Because you don't know what you're doing."**

**I raise my eyebrows and smiled at him, "Yes I do." **

**He rolled his eyes.**

**Determined to get a reaction out of him I decided to be honest, "When you grabbed me I knew you wouldn't hurt. I can always tell because I get this tingly feeling when we touch. I was just so freaked out I didn't recognize it at first. You make me feel safe."**

**Tony grew still and just watched me, "Please, Tony." I whispered knowing and not know what I was asking for at the same time.**

**Tony flexed his fingers on my wrist, "Damn you Starr. Ever since that kiss I can't get you out of my dreams."**

**I licked my lips, "Then don't try."**

**Tony's eyes seemed to grow black and then his lips were on mine.**

**I squeezed my eyes shut against the onslaught of emotions that coursed through me, but didn't move away.**

**Tony's hand cradled the back of my head while his arm encircled my waist and pulled me up against him.**

**I found my arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers entwined in his silky hair.**

**I felt the hard bark of a tree press against my back and I realized he had moved me back with out me realizing it.**

**I was starting to feel the tingly feeling moving up my body and I sighed.**

**Tony smiled against my lips and touched my cheek so tenderly my heart skipped a beat and the tingly feeling raced up my body to my head and a slow burning heat filled me and my head felt fuzzy.**

**Then it happened just like last time. I could feel him. Every part of him. I knew that he was thinking that this couldn't be real that this kind of thing just didn't happen. That I was too perfect and all he would do was hurt me.**

**"No, never." I breathed.**

**Then Tony stiffened and gently pulled himself out of my arms. **

**I was still reeling from disbelief at what had just happened, so I didn't resist when he pulled my arms from his neck and stepped a safe distance away from me.**

**I looked at him blankly, "What was that?"**

**Tony scratched his head and shifted his feet, "A mistake."**

**I blinked, "I didn't mean the kiss." My eyes tear up and wipe them away before Tony sees them. "I meant that feeling."**

**He frowned darkly and spun around. I watched his back, as he moved stiffly over to a tree farther away from and leaned his shoulder up against it. He crossed his ankles and watched me cautiously. His face had shut down and he had his too cool for everything mask firmly in place.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**I planted my hands on my hips and snorted, "Don't tell me you're still going to pretend you don't feel it too?"**

**Tony stared me in the eyes then looked at the ground.**

**I took a step towards him and his head whipped up and he flipped his hair back out of his face as he became more guarded.**

**"Tony please I can't do this for much longer." Getting no reaction out of him I pressed on, "It's just too strange, too hard for me to deal with."**

**Tony snorted and twitched his eyes in my direction before focusing on the horizon. "You don't know the meaning of the word hard."**

**"And you do?"**

**Tony frowned but didn't respond. **

**My chest heaved with the force of my exasperation. "Tony something's happening to me and you know it and Aidan knows it."**

**Tony still didn't speak but he did finally meet my eyes.**

**"I'm so freaked out that I have considered going to the guidance counselor or getting my self committed."**

**"You and Aidan make me so angry. I was beginning to suspect that you two knew what was wrong with me but after what I heard at your house I know you do. I can't believe you guys let me go on believing I was crazy when maybe you could've stopped it!"**

**Tony's eyes flashed and he spun to face me. I took a step back in shock of fury in gaze. "Even if I could've stopped I wouldn't have been able to."**

**Confused and livid I shook off the fear and I step forward until I was right in his face.**

**Tony flinched when I jabbed his chest with my finger, "What the hell does that mean, you bastard? Are you really telling me there was a chance you could've helped me but you were too big of a chicken to do it?!" I was chest to chest with Tony now and his eyes were blazing but he hadn't pushed me away and stormed off yet so I jumped back in quickly before he got the chance. "That if you had decided to stop being so all for one that I wouldn't be going crazy? I've been freaking out Tony don't you get that or are you too perfect to really understand something like this? This pain? Do you realize what this is going to do to my father when I tell him his daughter is a fruit cake?!"**

**Tony stalked away from me but I followed him as he wound threw the trees. "Are you just going to leave me here to die? Are that cold that something like a dead girl would weigh nothing on your conscience?"**

**He sped up and I was almost running to keep up with him. "Are you that cruel to.." **

**Tony stopped in mid step and I collided with his back. My butt hit the ground and my hands scraped against the twig covered ground. And I felt the wet ground seeping threw my jeans but those minor annoyances compared to the black fury that warped Tony's face into a mask of what seemed to be unbearable pain and anger.**

**"You don't understand what really pain is! You'll never understand what it feels like to be abandoned and left to fend for yourself and your little brother; to have no on to look to know one to tell you what to do and to tuck you in at night."**

**I scrambled up my face turning red. "Don't you dare make this about you Tony Moon don't you tell that I've had a charmed life just because your parents left you. There are a lot worse things to be exposed to. Get off your high horse you idiot and look at the big picture. You said you could've done something! But you just let me go crazy!"**

**"What in the hell could've been worse then learning that your parents didn't love you enough Starr? Finding out they would buy you that shiny new Porsche that everyone else has, and being the only one with out one?" He sneered.**

**Threw a punch at his chest but it just glanced off his chest not doing any damage. "Shut your mouth Tony you don't know anything about me Tony! You have tried so hard to make sure that nothing can puncture that steel wall around your feelings that you have become a cold selfish person with no emotions and who enjoys knowing he could help people but also thrives on the fact that he doesn't have to even though it would be the humane thing to do!"**

**Tony grabbed hold of my wrist in an iron grip and growled at me with so much menace I almost backed down, "What in the world could little miss gets everything she wants have had go wrong in her life." He shook me, "You think that something terrible really happened to you well what is and I'll tell you if it's really terrible!" Tony smile cruelly at me when my mouth opened then closed in fear. "Scared little girl. Not strong enough to face though dark terrible memories of the monsters under the bed." **

**My chest constricted as memories flooded my head. Every back memory I had of my mom every blow and every unkind word. Every hatful look that was ever tossed my way filled my head and I fell to my knees on the forest floor. **

**Tony staggered as I almost fell forward, "What..."**

**I looked up at him and his words stopped. **


End file.
